Mieza
by Illisse
Summary: Conoce la adolescencia de Alexándros y su paso para convertirse en Rey, aqui se relata la amistad y aventuras entre los que serian sus generales más tarde.
1. Comienzo

**Prólogo**

**H**ephaistión se removió con suavidad y alzando las mantas doradas se levantó del lecho con colgaduras púrpuras y caminó hasta las amplias vidrieras que reflejaban la tenue luz solar con infinidad de colores, ya amanecía entre las hermosas laderas de Persépolis. Su rostro no denotaba cansancio alguno, desde Siwah que velaba el sueño de Alexándros turbado por pesadillas que achacaban a las respuestas dadas por el oráculo, su expresión era grave o de "múltiples pensamientos filosóficos" como la denominaba riendo el rey, sin saber que una expresión similar también adornaba su rostro, aún al dormir y con justa razón ya que sobre sus hombros pesaban grandes preocupaciones relacionadas con la expedición, todas las vidas y sueños de los acompañantes y la infinidad de demonios que lo acompañaban desde la infancia, a todo eso faltaba añadir las apremiantes misivas de la reina madre llenas de consejos interminables. El día daba comienzo pero no se atrevía a despertarlo, acercándose miró su rostro pálido que ni el brillante oro de sus cabellos lograba atenuar, Hephaistión sonrió, podía pasarse noches completas sólo observándolo dormir, tanta falta le hacia y tan poco descansaba, hizo ademán de acariciar sus labios que eran alegres, tiernos, huraños y tan cambiantes como su carácter pero prefería verlo descansar y se quedó así viéndole.

- Cuando tú vigilas, puedo dormir.

Hephaistión parpadeó y se encontró con unos ojos grises de mirada profunda que sonreían.

- Te dormías y ni te diste cuenta – Rió Alexándros y atrayéndolo lo besó con inusitada suavidad.

El contacto de sus labios despejó cualquier cansancio que sintiera y acariciando uno de sus hombros le dio los buenos días devolviéndole el beso con fervor, con los ojos cerrados aspiraba su aroma mientras sentía bajo su cuerpo los músculos de Alexander tensarse y siempre sus labios llenos y cálidos.

Alexándros jadeó acariciando su espalda, tratando de atraerlo más en un gesto de posesión y pasión mientras sus labios seguían unidos buscándose con pasión, sintiendo a Hephaistión tan suyo tocándole, quitándole la túnica, sometiéndolo con sus gestos y ese ardor incontenible. Alzando uno de sus brazos lo tomó por las caderas apartándolo de sí, y sonriendo siempre ascendió por su pecho lamiendo sus tetillas, rozando a propósito su miembro y mirando sus ojos que eran fuego puro, ante esto Hephaistión acarició sus nalgas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás respirando con agitación sintiendo que su piel se erizaba mientras mordía los labios de su amante.

Ambos jadeaban acariciándose sin descanso, a lo lejos cantó un ruiseñor y ya se oía la agitación en persépolis, pero a ninguno le importaba, tampoco el hecho de que el consejo llevara una hora esperando.

El rey acarició sus muslos entre iba acercando su miembro de manera inexorable, el nuevo Patroclo humedeció sus labios, en unos segundos estaría en el Olimpo. Unos pasos llegaron amortiguados por la alfombra y abrió los ojos contrariado, su amante se mantenía rígido sobre sí con su delgado cuerpo de atleta en tensión, también oía lo que su compañero y agradecía que los cortinajes les mantuviesen ocultos a miradas indiscretas.

- Alguien viene – Hephaistión lo empujó sobre el lecho y cubriéndolo con las mantas se puso la túnica, ante esto Alexándros protestó pero un beso ardiente y fugaz lo calló.

- ¿Alexándros? – la voz suave e impersonal de Ptolomeo se oyó cerca de ellos.

El gran visir se incorporó y llevándose el dedo a los labios le indicó silencio.

- Aún duerme – susurró.

- Hoy es día de consejo – replicó el medio hermano del rey.

- Lo sé, pero pensé que sería bueno dejarle descansar.

Éste asintió y Hephaistión no advirtió su gesto de contrariedad, personalmente no tenía nada en su contra pero podía ser tan detestable con esa arrogancia que afloraba siempre que hablaban de Alexándros. No era tonto y reconocía sus virtudes, todos los macedonios, incluso los persas sabían quién y qué era por lo mismo no necesitaba explayarse sobre ello mas de lo necesario; Alexándros era su medio hermano y su rey, sin embargo, casi no le reconocía.

- Que descanse entonces…- musitó y se retiraba cuando Kassandros irrumpió en la habitación con su desparpajo habitual.

- ¿Qué? ¿Aún está dormido? Llevamos casi dos malditas horas esperándole.

Hephaistión se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada gélida, a la que Kassandros respondió con una de abierto desafío. Ptolomeo había oído rumores sobre la rivalidad de ambos y decidió salir, no deseaba presenciar eso.

- Él es tu rey – comenzó Hephaistión.

Kassandros rió entre dientes y replicó:

- No te atrevas a darme un sermón, no soy un subalterno cualquiera.

Alexándros les oía y presintiendo la tormenta se colocó una túnica y abriendo las colgaduras les miró a ambos.

- ¿Ya amaneció? Creo que me dormí, estaba exhausto.

La mirada de Hephaistión se dulcificó, de su oponente en cambio, se oscureció y exclamó con velado reproche:

- Deberías descansar más.

-¿No eras tú el que decía que estaba cansado de esperar? – Le espetó Hephaistión.

Éste le lanzó una mirada llena de veneno y se apresuró a contrarrestar:

- Sí. Y también me pregunto por qué Alexándros se queda dormido precisamente cuando tú vigilas su "sueño".

- Bastardo ¿Que es lo que tratas de insinuar?.

- Basta.- Alexándros se situó en medio de ambos – No toleraré que hablen de mí cuando estoy presente, Hephaistión, Kassandros…El consejo nos espera a los tres.

Acto seguido caminó hasta una tinaja situada en medio de la habitación y desnudándose se sumergió en el agua, como por arte de magia aparecieron dos criados persas que le ayudaron a asearse, si fuera por intimidad cualquiera de ellos podría haberle ayudado en su baño matinal, pero Alexándros era ahora rey de Persia. Los dos hetairoi se miraron mientras su rey se adelantaba, tras vestirse, y un pensamiento similar paso por sus mentes al verlo alejarse. Él continuaría entregado febrilmente a sus actividades y ellos seguirían asistiéndole ya que así había sido desde antes y era su deber como generales macedonios y miembros del selecto grupo de compañeros que habían salido llenos de sueños desde Pella.

**Mieza**

**L**os aromas del bosque de Eordea se expandían en la residencia de Mieza, la academia de Aristóteles fundada gracias a la munificencia del Rey Phillipo que veía en esos adolescentes como una prolongación de sus ambiciones y los instruiría con el mejor filósofo, para la expansión de Macedonia, así llenos de regocijo los chiquillos avanzaban entre los abetos y las hierbas aromáticas. El lugar estaba ubicado al oeste de Pella en las laderas del monte Bermión.

- Miren esa es la casa del Filósofo.

Alexándros no prestaba atención, se sentía especialmente nervioso al caminar junto a Hephaistión, llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse y aún se turbaba en su presencia, además rememoraba sobre sus antiguos tutores: Leónidas, pariente de su madre y simplemente insoportable en su austeridad, Apiro que le forzaba a correr en medio del calor abrasador y el frío invierno, también estaba Filipo joven discípulo de Antístenes, pero entre todos ellos destacaba Lisímaco que fuera quién le enseñara a apreciar la poesía y la cultura además de ahondar en el mito de Aquiles.

- El fue parte de la academia Platónica "Heraclidas de Heraclea" – Ptolomeo se ufanaba de sus conocimientos, era uno de los mayores al contar con 20 años, le seguía Phillotas con 25 y Cráteros con 17 años, todos los demás eran menores y sus edades fluctuaban entre los 13 y 15 años.

¿De qué hablaban? Ah sí, de Aristóteles de Mitilene, él sentía enorme curiosidad por conocerlo y sólo reparó en él al tenerlo en frente. Unos inquietos ojos negros lo estudiaban, Alexándros se sintió desnudo y con el alma expuesta pero correspondió a ese estudio sin vacilar ante lo que el sabio sonrió, sin duda él era el hijo del rey y sentía su pasión además de un espíritu ávido de conocimientos.

- Bienvenidos a Mieza, jóvenes – exclamó junto a sus dos ayudantes.

Todos quedaron impresionados por la afabilidad de un hombre que consideraban tan encumbrado como Leónidas, del cual Alexándros siempre se quejaba, y se les aparecía lleno de entusiasmo y ansioso por adoctrinarlos.

- Te reconoció enseguida – sonrió Hephaistión.

Éste se ruborizó, Kassandros se adelantó y exclamó con jactancia:

- Es natural, la sangre real se hereda ojalá también lo fuera la sensatez.

Sus compañeros optaron por callar, el hijo de Antípatros, uno de los comandantes mas antiguos y fieles del padre de Alexándros, era un envidioso y siempre estaba pendiente hasta del más mínimo movimiento del príncipe como dispuesto a saltarle al cuello y nadie sabía con qué intenciones. Alexándros se encogió de hombros, no ignoraba que Kassandros seguía cada uno de sus pasos y de momento no quería ahondar en la razón de esa actitud. A sus 13 años comprendía muchas cosas que no se expresaban con palabras, él mismo temía descorrer la máscara de algunos pensamientos que no le dejaban dormir tranquilo: se preguntaba si los deseos de su padre eran realmente que elevara sus aspiraciones y pensamientos con Aristóteles o solo quería mantenerlo alejado de Olympias el mayor tiempo posible.

Hephaistión pareció adivinar su preocupación, conocía bien las expresiones de su amigo y palidecía intensamente cuando pensaba en su madre.

"Mis padres se odian" le había confesado una vez lleno de dolor ante ello.

- Aquí estamos solo nosotros – exclamó al tiempo que tomaba su morral para cargarlo junto al suyo, como respuesta éste esbozó una sonrisa de confianza, deseaba hablarle más pero temía que su charla sonara intrascendente o cansara a su amigo.

En la habitación Pérdicas y Lisímaco saltaban en las literas, no habría privilegios ni recámaras separadas en una clara señal de que todos serian iguales. El hijo de Amyntor miró algo contrariado aquello, secretamente hubiera deseado estar a solas con su amigo para que éste no se cerrara y le hablara más sobre sus planes e ideas, íntimamente quería tenerlo sólo para él y aprovechaba cada ensimismamiento de Alexándros para rozar su piel o sus cabellos.

- ¿Qué ubicación quieres? – Le preguntó mientras caminaban a las últimas literas.

A pesar de ser mayor por meses no se sorprendía de que sus sentimientos fueran especialmente intensos hacía Alexándros, era algo común que dos muchachos se sintieran atraídos y la belleza del hijo de Olympias era evidente al igual que la suya. Frecuentemente al escaparse como simples niños del palacio, recibían señales inequívocas de ello al recibir propuestas muy alejadas de su inocencia, de esa forma aceptaba que estar juntos sería su destino.

- Dormiré en la litera de abajo, así si me desvelo podré salir a caminar sin despertarte.

Aquella respuesta alarmó a Hephaistión y asintiendo colocó su morral arriba.

- Sabes que puedes despertarme cuando eso pase.

Alexándros sonrió pero su sonrisa se esfumó al toparse con la mirada acerada de Kassandros, había algo oscuro en él, pese a tener la misma edad parecía peligroso, en sus manos sostenía un cuchillo para tallar madera. En las otras camas la mayoría de los jóvenes dormían ya que el viaje había sido especialmente fatigoso y la primera clase no sería hasta la mañana siguiente. Sentándose en la cama pensó en su madre, la reina se sentiría muy sola en Pella y esperara que su padre la tratara bien, levantándose vio que Hephaistión dormía. Afuera los recios pasos de Cleitos despejaban sus temores, quitándose la túnica se metió en la cama, su amigo tenía razón ellos estaban ahí alejados del control familiar y suspirando cerró lo ojos.

El viento silbaba entre los abetos y le pareció que había dormido bastante y apoyando mas la cabeza en la almohada deslizó una mano bajo ésta y suspiró sabiendo que si abría los ojos no volvería a dormirse por lo que decidió no prestarle atención a los gemidos del viento que parecían llamarlo. Sin embargo, un leve tirón de un mechón de sus cabellos lo desconcertó y sintió una presencia atrás suyo, sonriendo pensó que quizás Hephaistión había sentido frío y, volteándose abrió los ojos y una mano se posó en su boca.

- No grites – susurró Kassandros deslizando la navaja por sus cabellos.

Alexándros sintió pánico, él no quería que viniese a Mieza como tampoco Phillotas, ya que de ambos circulaban rumores muy ajenos a los del resto y para nadie era un secreto que el hijo mayor de Parmenión era uno de los favoritos de Phillipo. Alterado miró a los demás pero nadie pareció reparar en ellos, en la litera del lado Seleuco se dio vuelta y ambos siguieron sus movimientos con tensión.

-¿Serias menos perfecto si arranco tus cabellos o los corto? – rió quedamente Kassandros una vez que Seleuco volvió a roncar.

Alexándros frunció el ceño y Kassandros sacó la mano de su boca sabiendo que no gritaría.

- Hazlo y compruébalo – siseó con la garganta seca y tratando de mantener la sangre fría que era una de sus habilidades desde muy niño.

- ¿Para que me acuses ante todos?.

- ¿Quién crees que soy? – Respondió con hosquedad -Ya estás aquí.

Kassandros lo miró y nuevamente percibió esa oscuridad, antes de darse cuenta acercó sus labios a los del muchacho y los presionó contra los suyos, éste respiró agitado y sintió como un mechón de sus cabellos era cortado

- Lo guardaré como un recuerdo – Deslizándose entre las mantas regresó a su litera.


	2. Confrontación

Anonadado pensó en despertar a Hephaistión pero desistió al recordar la ira que lo acometía cada vez que el hijo de Antipatros los molestaba." Si lo acuso creerá que soy cobarde" pensó, mordiéndose los labios sin acertar a comprender bien el significado de ese beso, la adrenalina fluía por su cuerpo al igual que les sucedía a los hombres en las batallas, su corazón latía con fuerza y lo atribuyó al temor de sentir ese cuchillo tan cerca de si.

-Un beso robado…- Musitó y se imaginó en una situación similar con su amigo, nuevamente se turbó y dándose vuelta trató de descansar.

Los ojos azules de Hephaistión iban alternadamente del pergamino que sostenía entre sus manos a los cabellos de Alexándros ajeno a lo que uno de los ayudantes de Aristóteles les explicaba acerca de las virtudes de las hierbas del bosque, por su parte el hijo de Phillipo prestaba gran atención y fue el primero en levantarse al terminar la clase.

- ¿Vamos a buscar algunas? – Le sugirió a Hephaistión, el cual tomó su bolso y tras enrollar el pergamino se acercó a este y rozando sus cabellos con los dedos, en un gesto que lo sorprendió, exclamó:

- Este parece mas corto que el otro ¿Te lo cortaste tú,Alexándros?.

Su compañero se estremeció ante su mirada interrogante y recordó la inquietante escena de la noche anterior, frente a ellos Pillotas alardeaba sobre una de las jóvenes criadas del maestro que estaba loca por él, los éxitos amorosos de los mayores, en especial los suyos eran tema frecuente de las conversaciones nocturnas.

- Si – Mintió – Quise enviarle un recuerdo mío a Cleopatra, así no me extrañará tanto.

- ¿Ya has recibido una carta suya? – preguntó sintiéndose mas tranquilo.

- No, pero la conozco, ella y mi madre no se llevan bien – Ansioso por cambiar de tema y también molesto por tener que mentirle lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hacia el bosque: - Anda, vamos antes de que se haga tarde.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las risotadas de los acompañantes que se divertían después de clases con un torneo de pugilato, a la mayoría le interesaban mas las destrezas físicas y poder estar al aire libre sin la vigilancia de sus padres que esforzarse por aprender cosas útiles, excepto en las clases de Aristóteles en las que todos prestaban atención.

Kassandros caminó hacia el bosque con aire indiferente, el tema había sido de su interés y al igual que los dos amigos decidió buscar algunos especimenes, así en una ladera podía observarse a ambos jóvenes inclinados hacia una fragante mata de flores azules, cerca de un árbol Ptolomeo sostenía un trébol y Kassandros aspiraba el olor a lavanda.

Alexándros lo miraba de reojo, su rostro no denotaba preocupación alguna ni tampoco un interés hacia él y eso lo llevaba a plantearse más interrogantes acerca del por qué lo había besado, interrogantes que él solo no lograría resolver.

- ¿Qué opinas de Kassandros? – exclamó viendo a Hephaistión guardar unas flores en su morral.

Una mueca de malestar se asomó en los labios de éste y respondió:

- Es una serpiente, no confíes en él.

Contrario a lo esperado Alexándros se echó a reír con tanto entusiasmo que aún sin saber bien por qué lo secundó, sus risas alertaron a los otros dos y Kassandros sintió la bofetada de la envidia una vez más viéndolos rodar por la hierba riéndose a carcajadas, pero ese malestar cesó al ver en dónde estaban riendo y corriendo hacia allá les gritó:

- Salgan de allí tontos.

Ambos lo miraron mientras sentían como si miles de diminutos bichos ascendieran por ellos, al oír los gritos Ptolomeo también fue a auxiliarlos.

- Mala suerte – rió Aristóteles – Urtica dioica y Solenopsis geminata son una mala combinación.

Ptolomeo observaba sus piernas enrojecidas, Kassandros escuchaba con aire de fastidio y malhumor pensando en lo mucho que le ardía el brazo, Hephaistión sentía la espalda afiebrada y Alexándros miraba sus manos con tristeza…aún sentía a las hormigas sobre sí y alzando la vista miró a sus compañeros llenos de loción morada y cara de malhumor y recordando el rostro de Hephaistión nuevamente comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Todos lo miraron allí sentado con la túnica manchada de verde, los cabellos revueltos y llenos de ramitas, las manos y brazos cubiertos de loción morada. Se les antojó la visión misma de un futuro rey que no conocería el temor ni las fronteras.

- Vean allí a Aquiles – rió Cleitos.

El incidente de las hormigas y ortigas pronto pasó a ser una anécdota más en Mieza, cuna de futuros líderes.

La pregunta rondaba desde hace un buen rato en su mente, no era hombre de guardarse las cosas ni de callar y le parecía que era válida y no estaría violando la privacidad de su amigo.

- Alexándros – comenzó - ¿por qué tanto interés en Kassandros?.

Se mantuvo expectante sin mover el brazo sobre el cual descansaba la rubia cabeza del príncipe.

Éste sonrió, ya empezaba a conocer a Hephaistión y eso lo llenaba de sincera alegría, al recordar las peleas entre sus padres siempre lamentaba el hecho de que se conociesen tan poco que ni siquiera supiesen qué era lo que les molestaba del otro, a raíz de eso él y Cleopatra se habían unido más y se conocían bien, era ese conocimiento el que deseaba tener acerca del muchacho al cual había escogido como su mejor amigo.

- Me pareció gracioso, porque dijiste que era una serpiente y a ellas se tratarlas, mi madre me enseñó. Si no les temes no te morderán.

"Es verdad, la reina y sus serpientes" pensó, tal vez debería haber usado otra palabra para referirse al hijo de Antípatros no quería que Alexándros creyera que podía confiar en él gracias a esa semejanza, y en esa decisión sus celos no tenían nada que ver.

- Él sólo quiere destruir, siempre ha sido así…es como un veneno: te toca y te hace pedazos.

Al oírle frunció el entrecejo y recordó el beso robado, no había acertado a comprender pero ahora sí lo hacia y esa había sido su finalidad: destruirle, no por deseo o otra cosa y tenía un mechón suyo más ¿cómo confesárselo a Hephaistión? Le había mentido…se incorporó temblando y antes de seguir con el tema se alejó de él.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Su amigo lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo pero desesperado se zafó y se fue corriendo, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas y su temor.

Fuera de sí se internó en lo más espeso de Eordea y encaramándose a un árbol se aferró al tronco, sabía que esos sentimientos lo hacían débil y que si su padre y hasta su madre le reprocharían esas lágrimas.

Hephaistión asustado lo llamaba a gritos cuando tropezó con Pillotas el cual al ver la cara de espanto del chico se burló de él.

-¿Qué? ¿Viste a un fantasma? Los niños como tú no deberían salir de la residencia.

El hijo de Amyntor no se amedrentó ni ante la edad ni la estatura de su compañero de estudios, él también era uno de los más altos pese a sus 14 años y no le tendría miedo ni al ver que estaba algo ebrio, tenía que encontrar a su amigo.

- Cállate, estoy buscando a Alexándros ¿No lo has visto?.

-¿Verlo? Para nada, no me gustan los niños llorones y dudo que esté metido en el bosque casi va a anochecer – Su mirada azul se tornó burlesca y susurró: - ¿Se perdió? Es raro que esté sin ti…- Lanzando una risotada atrajo al chico y agregó con aire de confidencia - ¿Qué le hiciste eh? Si me lo cuentas te diré como me fue con la criada del maestro, a ti también te gusta.

Furioso por esa suposición se apartó.

- ¡Tonto! No se de qué hablas – gritó.

- Bah…seguro tú también debes tener un mechón de sus cabellos – Antes de terminar de burlarse se sintió empujado por ese niñato de ojos relucientes.

- Fuiste tú ¡tú se los cortaste! – chilló completamente enfurecido lo cual lo molestó ¿quién se creía que era?.

- ¡ya suéltame! Yo no necesito tonterías, fue Kassandros.

Apartándole se levantó y sonrió satisfecho mientras se sacudía, le gustaba Kassandros pese a tener bastantes años de diferencia y sentía celos del mechón rubio trenzado que éste ostentaba en un colgante al cuello, primero trató de sonsacarle de quién era de buena forma y pensando que serían de su madre o hermanos pero no obtenía respuesta alguna ni a eso ni a sus insinuaciones y un día tras embriagarlo un poco éste le había contado que era de Alexándros.

- Buena la tendrás – rió entre dientes al ver alejarse lívido de cólera a Hephaistión.

Lisímaco miraba por la ventana, el cielo estaba gris y habían aires de lluvia, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada con fastidio susurró:

- Si el maestro se enterara.

- Si nadie se lo dice no lo sabrá – sonrió Ptolomeo cerrando un libro.

- Que suerte tiene por Zeus – suspiró Seleuco recordando a la hermosa jovencita que servía al maestro.

Todos se giraron al sentir crujir la puerta, afuera Cleitos roncaba asido a una botella de vino, regalo del hijo de Parmenión, algunos se incorporaron para ver mejor al triunfador pero su curiosidad se vio truncada al aparecer Hephaistión.

- ¿Dónde está Kassandros? – exclamó mirándoles a todos.

- Oye ¿vienes sólo? ¿Y Alexándros? – preguntó Nearco.

Sin hacerle juicio repitió la pregunta, entre silbidos y murmullos le dijeron que estaba en el balcón y para allá se dirigió sin decirles nada. Estaba molesto por la osadía del otro al llevar eso en el cuello sabiendo lo que significaba, estaba furioso con Alexándros por huir así y estaba seguro que algo más había hecho Kassandros.

Ajeno a esa tormenta interior el aludido leía una misiva de su padre quién le decía que sus hermanas lo extrañaban y Yolas quería ir a Mieza a visitarle, aparte de eso el resto eran consejos y advertencias acerca de su comportamiento y guardándola en el morral se apoyó en el barandal, el cielo ennegrecía. Su mano asió mecánicamente el mechón de Alexándros, era sedoso y lo turbaban el recuerdo de sus labios y la sensación de intimidad, al menos en algo se había adelantado a ese arrogante de Hephaistión y orgulloso de eso se giró para entrar, el viento estaba helado pero prefería ver el paisaje que oír las tonterías de los demás.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando Hephaistión hizo lo mismo y a punto estuvo de arrojarlo al suelo.

- ¿Las hierbas te comieron el cerebro? Ten más cuidado no estas entre animales – masculló.

- Tú eres uno – gritó Hephaistión y lo empujó hacía el barandal, atraídos por sus gritos y únicamente esperando eso los jóvenes salieron a verles.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás mas imbécil de lo común – replicó Kassandros.

- Oigan ustedes dejen de gritar que despertarán a Cleitos – Les gritó Pérdicas.

- No te metas – Hephaistión tomó del cuello a Kassandros y arrancándole el colgante dijo: ¿Por qué tienes esto en el cuello? ¿Qué le hiciste a Alexándros?.

Todos enmudecieron y se acercaron para ver mejor, pese a ser poco más que niños todos sabían lo que eso significaba, Ptolomeo por ser el mayor allí presente se adelantó y poniéndose entre ambos les aconsejó dejar eso, estaba tan sorprendido como los otros.

- Vayamos adentro.

- No antes de que este animal me responda.

- Esto es serio, estamos hablando del príncipe. – replicó por lo que algunos se mostraron contrarios ¿acaso no eran todos iguales? Eso era lo que les enseñaban a diario.

Kassandros estaba nervioso, se asombraba de su audacia en lo ocurrido esa noche, cierto era que odiaba a Alexándros por considerarlo un niño mimado y excesivamente afortunado. Lo tenía todo y heredaría Macedonia a pesar de ser demasiado blando, demasiado humano y demasiado bello; Sus intenciones habían sido asustarlo para que se diera cuenta de que era un llorón sobreprotegido pero sus ojos le habían obligado a desafiarlo, esos cabellos eran su trofeo y que el idiota de Hephaistión no supiera lo del beso le daba ventaja y la oportunidad para cobrarse una vieja rencilla.

- Ya que quieres saberlo, te lo diré pero antes aprende a preguntar, bruto – sonrió y arrebatándoselo añadió: Él me lo dio, no me llames animal…tú no eres nadie para decirme eso ¿o te olvidaste de dónde provienes o quién es tu pariente?.

Phillotas salió al balcón extrañado, suponía que los niños estaban esperándole con ansias para saber sobre sus correrías.

-¡PELEA! –Gritaron varias voces al unísono.

La madera crujió con los pasos de todos los muchachos y corriendo hacia ellos llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Kassandros y Hephaistión rodar por el lugar, trenzados en una furiosa pelea entre golpes de pies y puños.

- Por Zeus – balbuceó.

Ptolomeo lo vio y haciéndole señas desesperadas le indicó que le ayudara a separarlos y dándole el ejemplo asió a Hephaistión al cual le sangraba la nariz, riendo quedamente Phillotas se encargó de Kassandros que tenía partida una ceja.

- Si el maestro se entera de esto, la tunda será para todos y nos mandará a bañarnos al Loudias – El rostro serio de Cráteros ocultaba la preocupación por el príncipe y su ausencia era clara señal de que era culpable.


	3. Verdades

El viento había dejado de silbar, Alexándros sentía las manos entumecidas y le dolía el cuerpo, sabía que huir de esa forma había sido una estupidez pero no le gustaba que lo viesen llorar, se deslizaba por el tronco cuando cayeron sobre él las primeras gotas de las lluvias de otoño. Tenía que pedirle perdón a su amigo y con ese objetivo corrió hasta la residencia.

- Cleitos yo…- exclamó jadeante parándose frente a la habitación de éste, sin embargo en lugar de la reprimenda que esperaba oír sólo le respondieron una sucesión de ronquidos.

Contento con ello abrió la puerta de la habitación común.

- Ya empezó la temporada de lluvias – comentó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Lisímaco y Pérdicas cuchicheaban en sus literas, Phillotas dormía, Cráteros lo miraba con preocupación, Nearco se hallaba junto a la litera de Hephaistión curándole la nariz y lo mismo hacían Seleuco y Leonato con Kassandros. Le bastó ver eso para saber que había hecho su compañero después de que él se escapase y no supo como reaccionar asociando eso con lo que Patroclo haría con Aquiles. Abrió la boca e iba a acercarse a ver a Hephaistión cuando Ptolomeo lo tomó suavemente del hombro y susurró en su oído:

- No, déjale descansar ¿podemos hablar a solas, hermano?.

Alexándros sintió que era observado, juzgado y condenado sin ninguna apelación, asintió y escudriñó en el rostro de Hephaistión alguna otra señal de magulladuras, éste al darse cuenta le devolvió una mirada llena de decepción, su hermanastro lo condujo afuera del cuarto y ambos se sentaron en un banco de madera entre las dos habitaciones, Cleitos seguía durmiendo.

- Conoces la cultura griega, sabes lo que significa que otro hombre lleve un mechón de tus cabellos – Su rostro se tornó severo, sus ojos celestes lo miraban sin entenderle – Podía haber sido cualquier otra cosa, Alexándros…A mí nunca me importó que mi madre fuera una de las 36 amantes del rey, tu padre. Tampoco que adonde fuéramos me señalaran como un bastardo porque yo se quién soy y lo acepto, pese a decirnos que todos somos iguales sabemos que tú no lo eres y estamos aquí gracias a la generosidad de Phillipo pero también para ser tus hetairoi.

El príncipe lo escuchaba con las cejas bajas, sus palabras eran ciertas y su error había sido ocultar y huir, una lección que había aprendido y recordaría siempre.

- Allá adentro dicen que ya el hijo de Antípatros es Kassandros Erastes y que tú eres Alexándros Eromenos…eso es común, hermano pero antes de creerles quiero saber si hay ta paidika entre ambos.

- No, él me cortó el cabello porque quería asustarme y callé porque no soy un delator – exclamó sin entender como una broma tan pueril estuviera comprometiendo su amistad con Hephaistión. – Sólo tengo 13 años ¿Acaso el también cree que Kassandros es mi amante?.

Ptolomeo lo abrazó, sin duda era inocente y en demasía, sin proponérselo pensó lo mismo que Kassandros, su medio hermano era muy humano. Sus lágrimas le decían que amaba sinceramente a Hephaistión pero ni siquiera lo sabía ¿Qué podía saber un muchacho solitario acerca del amor cuando sus padres se habían gritado los peores insultos delante de su cara toda una vida, con ternura besó sus cabellos deseando protegerlo y sintiendo la paidea por primera vez. Alexándros parecía tan frágil en ese momento y estaba lejos del chico arrogante que discutía en un griego perfecto con los tutores, sintió la complejidad de su hermano y se preguntó si quién sollozaba en sus brazos era el verdadero Alexándros.

"Un alma solitaria ¿eso es lo que eres?" pensó.

- Kalos k' agathos – susurró apartando los cabellos de su frente. Su túnica estaba húmeda a causa de la llovizna y olía a rocío y a frescura, al ver sus ojos brillantes comprendió por qué el deseo había invadido a Demóstenes, a Kassandros y hasta al antiguo tutor de equitación del joven Aléxandros, no era su status real lo que lo hacía único, era algo dentro de sí como si una fuerza poderosa lo empujara hacía él deseando curar ese dolor y besar esas lágrimas, tal vez ese era el daimon del cual se ufanaba la reina madre, ¿sería consciente su hermano de ello? Parecía perdido en sí mismo, exquisitamente ajeno y eso que acababa de sermonearlo como haría cualquier hermano mayor porque aunque no llevasen del todo la misma sangre, eso sentía que eran.

- Llueve mas fuerte – Alexándros se deshizo de su abrazo y se puso de pie – Gracias, hermano, iré a hablar con Hephaistión.

Sonriendo lo abrazó sin entender por qué temblaba, Ptolomeo lo dejó ir y respiró aliviado, había estado a punto de cometer un terrible error sin sospechar que había sido el primero en mirar el daimon directamente a los ojos. Poniéndose de pie salió afuera de la residencia y parándose en medio de la lluvia dejó que ésta lo limpiara.

Adentro todo estaba a oscuras y a riesgo de tropezar avanzó tanteando hasta la última litera, quitándose la túnica la dejó a los pies y se metió entre las mantas tiritando de frío y temblando con cada estruendo del cielo, se preguntó si Hephaistión estaría dormido, los relámpagos iluminaban el lugar y se sintió sólo sin saber que para su amigo, quién estaba despierto, todo encajaba.

A la mañana siguiente Aristóteles les habló acerca de algunos autores tales como Filoxeno pero los muchachos estaban distraídos y huellas evidentes de una pelea se advertían en los rostros de Kassandros y Hephaistión, sin querer indagar sobre ello les dio permiso para que fueran de excursión a las tierras altas. Para su sorpresa el joven príncipe se quedó y sentándose junto a un árbol comenzó a leer a Jenofonte, sus amigos lo miraron por el rabillo del ojo y se fueron, Hephaistión se retrasó pero optó por seguirles.

- ¿No irás con ellos? – Aristóteles se sentó junto a él, la hierba estaba húmeda producto de la lluvia anterior.

El rubio muchacho apenas levantó la vista de la obra del historiador sobre los caballos.

- No, no quiero ir con ellos – contestó hosco – No son mis amigos quienes me juzgan ante una injuria sin preguntarme antes la verdad.

El filósofo se rascó la barbilla, entonces esa era la razón de la inquietud de los demás y se extrañó de que Hephaistión, tan similar al príncipe físicamente, no estuviera ahí pues no le quedaban dudas acerca de cuales serían las cosas de las que hablaban los demás. Él mismo observaba con inquietud los numerosos paseos de ambos jóvenes a solas por el bosque temiendo que la paiderastia se apoderara de ambos y eso le trajera problemas con los padres de Alexándros.

- Caballos – exclamó viendo los grabados en el pergamino.

- Si, gracias a esto Phillotas pudo escoger a su yegua Antíope y Hephaistión a Centella, es muy útil…- volvió a guardar silencio y el maestro comprendió que una vez que lo hacia era mejor dejarle solo y así lo hizo.

Alexándros estaba dolido y deseaba encarar a Kassandros pero su educación se lo impedía, un día sería Rey de Macedonia y tendría que aprender a enfrentarse a los rumores, saber cuando callar y cuando no, sin embargo, la sangre de los lincéstidas pesaba mucho en sus venas enfrentándose a la disyuntiva de ignorarlo o darle unos buenos golpes. Cada vez que pensaba en que rumores estarían circulando las sienes le latían de cólera y fijaba sus ojos en las ilustraciones acerca de los caballos buscando al animal perfecto ya fuese por sus dimensiones, color o raza.

- Las pezuñas deben ser…- musitó leyendo en voz baja.

- El genio se descubre en la fortuna adversa; en la prosperidad se oculta. – Kassandros se sentó a su lado mirándolo con ironía.

- ¿Y por eso dijiste que yo te di un mechón de mis cabellos? ¿Esta es otra de tus retorcidas pruebas? – exclamó Alexándros molesto. – No cites a Homero, no creo que desees ser uno de sus personajes, ellos no eran víboras. Molesto cerró el ejemplar de Jenofonte y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol sabiendo que lo estudiaba.

Kassandros se cruzó de brazos, era arrogante y ambicioso y esta era una buena oportunidad para hacer creer a los demás que eran amantes solamente por fastidiarlo y ver la cara de Hephaistión.

- ¿Y si lo fuéramos? Mi familia es de tan buen linaje como la tuya. – insinuó pero para su malestar el príncipe se rió en su cara.

- Preferiría ser amante de cualquiera antes que tuyo – poniéndose de pie lo miró con burla – Una vez un hombre trató de hacer algo como lo que tratas tú y no vivió para contarlo, no te confíes de que aquí todos somos iguales…Quiero ser como Aquiles – sonrió – Y tú, no eres Patroclo.

Satisfecho pasó por su lado para ir a caminar al bosque como acostumbraba pero su interlocutor lo tomó del brazo.

- Entonces quítame el mechón, anda hazlo. – Empujándolo hacia el árbol lo miró con fiereza, odiaba ese carácter suyo tan desdeñoso con algunos y tierno para otros. Alexándros resopló y tirando del cordoncillo se lo arrancó del cuello, no conforme con eso, esparció sus cabellos en el viento.

-¿Creíste que no podría? – exclamó desafiándolo con sus ojos grises.

- Estás loco, maldito, al igual que tu madre, la epírota – le gritó Kassandros.

- No te metas con mi madre o juro que te romperé el cuello.

Kassandros rió, se sentía enardecido ante el accionar del príncipe y se prometió a si mismo que nunca más se acercaría a él y trabajaría para su ruina.

- Eres un niño, no sabes nada del mundo – exclamó con desprecio. – Ni siquiera sabes el poder que tienes…-.

Al oír eso se sobresaltó, la conversación tomaba extraños derroteros y, ofendido de que lo tratara de niño cuando había participado en la campaña de Olinto a los 8 años y en la caída de Falaicos a los 10, allí se había abierto el paso a las Termópilas.

- No te atrevas a ofenderme, menos tú que hablas mal de mi madre como si yo no conociera a la tuya…si fuera tan niño como me acusas no sabría acerca de la historia de la ménade oscura, Filina ¿o prefieres que le llame como hacían todos? La espartana.

Kassandros se acercó con arrogancia y, contrario a lo que pensaba Alexándros, no negó aquello, es más, sonriendo acarició impunemente el rostro del príncipe y agregó:

- Si, lo eres…mi madre era una ménade oscura igual que la tuya, ella enseñó a la reina y ¿Qué hizo ella? La mandó a desterrar por espionaje, es verdad que era de Esparta pero se consideraba más griega que nadie, y yo tengo su poder que es el mismo que tienes…un daimon.

El otro retrocedió pero no le fue posible seguir haciéndolo ya que su espalda chocó con la corteza del árbol, frente a él, un muchacho que no tenía mas años que los suyos lo miraba desde la profundidad de sus ojos celestes con lujuria, una expresión muy lejana de la que debían tener los muchachos de su edad.

"Los rumores…deben de ser ciertos" pensó Alexándros recordando los amantes que se le atribuían a Kassandros y su extraña manera para rodearse de muchachos mayores que él. Era casi un hombre y todo en su persona desmentía su edad, por eso Hephaistión lo odiaba, era su antítesis.

Ajeno a esa conversación el aludido miraba junto a sus compañeros las ruinas de un antiguo templo dedicado a Dionisos, sabía que las miradas estaban centradas en él y que en todos rondaba la insinuación hecha por Kassandros sobre su parentesco con alguien, exceptuando a Alexándros nadie más sabía de quién se trataba y era un secreto que el proxenos de Atenas guardaba muy bien para no perjudicar la carrera de su hijo. Todos tenían algo que esconder y era algo que no debían pues eran casi como hermanos, sin embargo ¿cómo enfrentar la verdad de las cosas cuando el propio príncipe las ocultaba? El mechón de cabellos nunca había sido para Cleopatra y él sabía eso, junto a Pérdicas eran los que conocían mejor el tímido y desafecto carácter de la hermana menor de Alexándros, su hermano la amaba y sin duda que ella hubiese querido estar ahí con él en lugar de quedarse con una madre que sólo tenía ojos para su hijo y un padre más preocupado de sus amantes y de su ejército.

La luna se veía tras las ruinas hermosa y blanca, el cielo y el aire estaban ligeros después de la lluvia y era quizás la última oportunidad para pasar al aire libre, su corazón se entristeció al recordar a su amigo y prefirió quedarse allí en lugar de regresar con el resto a la residencia. Echándose hacia atrás se recostó en el pasto aspirando el aroma a flores, los pétalos blancos volaban a su alrededor y su corazón se alivió repentinamente. Hephaistión comprendió que lo suyo iba más allá de la amistad, más allá del amor puro y casto que proclamaba el maestro, era un filósofo y podría ser un asceta porque amaba las cosas, la paz, las reglas de los antiguos guerreros homéricas, pero amaba todo eso sólo hasta que Alexándros aparecía ya que lo subyugaba con su presencia, lo cautivaba con su voz, su inteligencia y ese magnetismo que irradiaba tanto triste como alegre.

Lo amaba…Como había amado a Coroneo, su maestro de equitación, parecido al príncipe pero sólo en aspecto, refugiándose en la paiderastia y en las tradiciones macedonias y ahora las estaba rompiendo todas al pensar en su Alexándros, recordando que el ideal estaba en que un niño aprendiera de un hombre y tomase sus virtudes pero no en amar a alguien casi de su edad.

Alexándros se acercó ¿en qué pensaría su amigo con los ojos cerrados? Hephaistión era la templanza personificada y no movió ni un músculo al acercarse él, en cambio Kassandros, Ptolomeo y algunos otros se inquietaban ante su presencia. El daimon del que le hablara Olympias y que le recordara el hijo de Antípatros no surtía efecto con este.

- Perdóname…- susurró sentándose a su lado.- No quise decírtelo porque él me juzgaría y olvidé quién soy y quién eres tú.

Hephaistión abrió los ojos e incorporándose musitó:

- ¿Y quién soy yo para tí?.

- Tú eres…Patroclus, el mío. – Alexándros bajó la mirada y sus pestañas temblaron de emoción, al fin se había atrevido a revelarlo. Su compañero lo abrazó y estrechándolo con sus brazos se quedó allí respirando contra su pecho.

- Alexándros, siempre serás mi Aquiles – sonrió el hijo de Amyntor.


	4. La Espartana

**La Boda**

**O**lympias se paseaba como una leona herida por sus habitaciones privadas, Cleopatra de gráciles miembros y largos cabellos rubios la miraba con temor mientras una de sus nodrizas la peinaba preparándola para el banquete, delicada y sencilla la niña se asemejaba mucho a su hermano y lo extrañaba tanto por que junto a él podía hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que oír los gritos de su madre después; también extrañaba a Pérdicas, uno de los amigos de Alexándros, ambicioso y siempre amable con ella lo prefería mil veces a los innumerables pretendientes que maquinaba Olympias, hombres mucho mayores con enormes fortunas y excelentes posiciones políticas que beneficiaban el círculo de espías de su madre pero amenazaban con repetir el infortunado matrimonio de ésta.

- Ni siquiera responde mis cartas – exclamaba tirándose con irritación uno de sus rizos, Cleopatra fingía no oírla y lo mismo hacían las criadas que tras poner sus vestidos en la cama se marcharon silenciosas.

Se aburría allí sin intrigas y sabiendo que el poder sobre su hijo pendía de un hilo, más le valía al filósofo no incitarle con ideas revolucionarias como las que albergaba de las ciudades estado o la locura de mantenerse casto y dedicarse a la meditación. Bastantes problemas tenía convenciéndolo de buscar una macedonia como para que regresara convertido en un monje, con toda esa retahíla de quejas trataba de esconder que lo necesitaba y extrañaba más que si hubiese sido un amante, sus brazos no estrechaban a Cleopatra con el mismo ardor, Alexándros era su salvador y en él depositaba todo su amor perdido entres venganzas y despechos.

La niña miró con sus ojos azules, en el balcón jugueteaban unas golondrinas y eran libres, su hermano pronto lo sería y rogaba a Zeus de que no se olvidara de ella también, perdido entre esos montes boscosos con sus amigos, con Hephaistión que lo absorbía y con el mismo sueño que ella tenía: volar muy lejos.

- ¿Aún no se han vestido? – Bramó Phillipo irrumpiendo y encontrándolas con igual mirada de tristeza, acercándose a Cleopatra la levantó en sus brazos y mirándola con su único ojo, le sonrió – No aprendas de tu madre, recuerda que la mitad de tu sangre es argéada.

- Sí, padre – respondió tímidamente Cleopatra.

Phillipo rió sonoramente, Olympias se levantó como impulsada como un resorte y a medio vestir se acercó para decirle con esa voz profunda:

- A ella puedes decírselo y sabes que es verdad, es tu hija…- sus ojos se entornaron malévolos.

El rey bajó a la niña, ésta presintiendo una vez más la discusión se escabulló a un rincón, no quería oír otra vez esa historia de Zeus descendiendo del olimpo, no quería oír que Alexándros no era su hermano.

- Estás loca, mujer, tus serpientes te han enajenado.

Olympias echó la cabeza hacia atrás y deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo prosiguió:

- Tus bastardos también llevan la sangre de Heracles, pero Alexándros es Aquiles y Zeus es su padre, no tú: borracho y tuerto además de repulsivo ¿crees que mantenerlo lejos lo alejará de mí? Su corazón y su alma son míos, él es mi venganza contra tus abusos.

Phillipo se acercó con violencia y sacudiéndola le gritó:

- Cállate y vístete, el banquete va a comenzar y estarás ahí, me vas a obedecer.

-¿Para ver a tus generales comer? ¿Para que mi opinión política no sea escuchada? No iré, lleva a una de tus rameras y a alguno de tus bastardos – alzando las cejas estiró el brazo y empujándolo susurró: - Fuera, no saldré hasta que sepa que Alexándros está recibiendo mis cartas y reciba una respuesta.

Orgullosa, volvió al lecho y tomando a una serpiente la acarició mientras sus ojos se volvían al monte Bermión. Cleopatra se limpió las lágrimas y poniéndose la túnica simple se deslizó por entre los cortinajes en busca de Phila, hermana de Kassandros y su mejor amiga que extrañaba al vástago de Antípatros tanto como ella a Alexándros.

Las luces del cielo se destacaban cada vez más, las de Pella, con sus antorchas y ajetreo se encendían para marcar otra noche de banquetes y celebración, a eso se dedicaba el rey cuando no estaba en sus campañas ya que así mantenía a sus hombres contentos y se enteraba de todo cuando se iban de lengua por el vino. Kassandros sabía que su padre estaría en las reuniones como siempre o en su despacho, que Phila, Nicaea y Euridice discutirían acerca de los jóvenes más prominentes de Macedonia y que Yolas soñaría con ser un héroe, como Alexándros.

Sentado en la ladera del monte en Eordea divagaba y no extrañaba a sus hermanas ni a su hermano, quizás sí a Estratonice quién se convertiría en esposa de Parmenión, era la mayor y la más sensata que cuidaba a sus hermanas menores y a su padre ejerciendo el papel de madre. Con la cabeza entre las rodillas pensaba en lo dicho por el príncipe y su apariencia no era de confianza, si Alexándros hablaba toda Pella sabría que su madre no era de Olinto, sino de Esparta y eso destruiría a su padre que había tratado por todos los medios de ocultar eso porque los espartanos eran unos traidores que se vendían al mejor postor y en este caso a Persia.

Filina de Esparta, hija de Antígenos y seguidora, al igual que Olympias, del culto a Dionisios había introducido a Kassandros en las ceremonias sin medir las consecuencias, era una ménade oscura y se perdía a menudo por los bosques y regiones aledañas completamente enloquecida y presagiando guerras y catástrofes asustando a los caminantes en su dialecto dorio, los espartanos se consideraban a sí mismos como heraclidas o descendientes de Heracles, al igual que Phillipo de Macedonia. La madre de Kassandros se distinguía por la belleza y fuerza que irradiaba producto de la vida militar que llevara en su ciudad, era una excelente luchadora y a menudo repetía que era bello morir en primera línea como los valientes y no irse a la retaguardia con los cobardes, desde que su hijo había nacido lo instruyó en la rígida filosofía espartana inculcándole la eugenesia que significaba "bien nacido" y su término era usado para crear y sacar lo mejor de la persona en todos los ámbitos, cuando los espartanos nacían eran presentados ante un comité de ancianos para que determinaran si era hermoso y robusto, en caso contrario eran conducidos al _Apóthetas, _que era una zona barrancosa al pie del monte Taigeto y los arrojaban allí. Filina educó reciamente a Kassandros y nunca tuvo ningún detalle especial, acostumbrándolo a estar solo y a no temerle a nada llevándolo de excursión a las zonas cercanas de Tracia e Iliria para que aprendiera a sobrevivir, a los siete años le asignó un tutor para que le enseñara a leer y escribir, Antípatros veía con profunda molestia como su hijo mayor iba adquiriendo la dureza de una piedra y empezaba a acostumbrarse a la rigidez espartana a la cual Filina lo sometía descuidando al resto de sus hermanos. En casa del regente la infelicidad conyugal era similar a la que vivía Alexándros en el lujo de sus aposentos reales, la madre se rebelaba ante la pasividad y simpleza macedonia y comenzaba a inquietar a todos con sus modales algo bruscos llegando a desafiar a Olympias por el liderazgo en el culto y enfrentadas ambas mujeres la reina acusó a la mujer de Antípatros de herejía y brujería entablando contra ella una verdadera guerra de mentiras tan bien urdidas que acabaron con el destierro de la hija de Antigenos, tras lo cual Phillipo debió usar toda su diplomacia para que Antipatros no cobrara venganza, pero Kassandros estaba libre de cualquier promesa y se debatía entre el amor y odio por su madre agradeciéndole su educación pero reprochándole su falta de afecto.

Un día se vengaría de los agravios contra su madre, era un soldado y un iniciado en el culto, Alexándros era un necio por no aprovechar su situación y semejanza y le molestaba su falta de acción vislumbrándolo como un filósofo más que un guerrero, sin embargo al estar allí en Mieza obligado por su padre comenzaba a conocerlo más, a sentirse intrigado por su accionar y a preguntarse que veía en Hephaistión. Para él ese chico era bello pero no tenía un daimon ni una voluntad férrea, era como un adorno sin mayor significado.

A sus trece años Kassandros se vengaba del poco afecto de Filina paseándose con descaro por los lugares mas inhabituales de Pella y seduciendo a quién quería por que podía hacerlo y así fue como llegó hasta Coroneo, maestro de equitación de Hephaistión al cual lo unía una profunda amistad, al saberlo Kassandros sedujo y hundió al joven tutor lanzando rumores sobre éste y ni todo el poder de Amyntor pudo reconstituir su imagen, Coroneo fue sacado de la ciudad y nunca mas se supo de su paradero y era ese hecho lo que había empezado a producir roces entre ambos lo que se extendía hasta el príncipe Alexándros que veía con incredulidad la abierta rivalidad que sostenían en Mieza y se preguntaba si era sólo por su semejanza física con el maestro o por que todos los que allí estaban, exceptuando Cráteros, Ptolomeo y Pillotas, en la edad de efebos.

Levantando la cabeza se secó las lágrimas con molestia, se sentía superior a los otros jóvenes y admiraba a Phillipo por su política de dar a conocer a Pella y demostrar que no eran los hermanos menores de Grecia. Los pétalos y las flores otorgaban al lugar un verdadero aire de paz y caminando hasta la residencia llegó hasta el claro y le sorprendió la belleza de la luna tras el templo dónde una vez había estado con su madre, y distinguió una silueta sentada en las ruinas, intrigado de deslizó con agilidad hacia allá y se encontró con Hephaistión, la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – murmuró con enojo, aún le dolía la sien por su culpa.

Hephaistión señaló con el dedo el bosque de pinos de más abajo y se limitó a decir:

- Espero a Alexándros.

Kassandros lo miró sorprendido ¿Ya habían hecho las paces esos dos? Sentándose al lado replicó con mal disimulado interés.

- ¿Lo dejaste bajar sólo? Eres un necio, el descenso está muy empinado y puede partirse el cráneo.

- Lo sé pero todos sabemos como es cuando quiere algo o a alguien ¿no? – respondió con sencillez.

- Hablas como si no te importara…- murmuró el hijo de Antípatros.

Ante su asombro el mejor amigo del príncipe se echó a reír de buena gana y mirándolo con malicia se puso de pie.

- Y tú hablas como todo un enamorado, te delataste, serpiente – se acercó y exclamó con lentitud: - Alexándros no está abajo, ni siquiera está aquí, te engañé…lo amas y se te nota pero mientras yo viva jamás te acercarás a él, partirte la cara me costará muy poco. No lo vas a destruir como hiciste con Coroneo, antes soy capaz de matarte.

- Imbécil, crees que lo conoces pero no sabes nada, que extraño siendo Demóstenes tu tío.

Ambos se prepararon para irse a las manos nuevamente pero una voz clara evitó que lo hicieran, Alexándros se plantó delante de los dos y mirándolos con enfado exclamó, mientras sostenía a un pequeño cachorro negro en sus brazos.

- Deténganse ustedes dos, tú eres hijo de Filina la espartana y tú madre es hermana de Demóstenes y la mía es una bruja de Samotracia ¿Y qué? Estamos aquí para aprender a ser tolerantes y no habrá secretos entre nosotros, un día conquistaremos a los persas y vengaremos a Grecia, todos somos griegos…Sólo los ignorantes se avergüenzan de sus familias o de su estirpe.

Kassandros agachó la cabeza con gesto contrito y Hephaistión miró hacia otro lado sintiendo que con esas palabras su orgullo era derrotado con un solo golpe. El príncipe los miró y su rostro cambió por completo, acariciando el cachorro murmuró:

- Coroneo de Tebas…está muerto, lo supe por mi padre hace un tiempo, era el mejor instructor y quería contratarlo para mí. Se que por él se tienen rencor y espero que con su muerte esa herida quede cerrada.

Hephaistión se adelantó y sin mediar palabra se inclinó ante su amigo llevándose la mano al pecho como hacían los comandantes de Phillipo, el hijo de Antípatros le hizo un gesto imperceptible y sonriendo Alexándros les mostró al cachorro.

- Lo encontré afuera de una choza, su madre estaba muerta a causa de mordeduras de lobos, será un animal fuerte y como se acerca el invierno no quise dejarle solo… ¿Qué les parece? Lo llamaré Peritas y ustedes me ayudarán a mantenerlo oculto en la residencia.

El cachorro movió el rabo y los tres rieron olvidando por un momento sus rivalidades, depositándolo en el suelo Alexándros comenzó a juguetear con él y en un momento los tres corrían por la hierba perseguidos por el perro que ladraba tratando de morderles los talones.

Aristóteles observaba las estrellas reclinado en una silla de madera, afuera de su cabaña gustaba de adivinar formas y presagios en ellas y deslumbrado por la luna vio pasar una estrella fugaz.

- Tres destinos acaban de quedar unidos y eso sólo traerá dolor y desesperación.

Ptolomeo lo miró con gravedad y se decidió a hablar. Lo que iba a decirle al maestro probablemente éste ya lo sabía pero de igual manera lo consideraba urgente y necesario, rascándose la barbilla carraspeó y comenzó:

- Se trata de Alexándros, mi medio hermano, maestro él…creo que lo que dicen es cierto.

Aristóteles extendió las manos y replicó:

- Se dicen tantas cosas del muchacho, sus padres lo aman a su manera y está consciente de su destino.

Ptolomeo se mordió una uña, quería saber más pero sentía temor al recordar sus ojos, si mentía el sabio se daría cuenta y se quedaría con las mismas dudas que no le dejaban dormir.

- Es acerca de su alma, es un buen chico, generoso y valiente pero he visto algo mas en sus ojos, una fuerza enorme y algo oscuro agitándose en su interior…como la ira de los titanes, me aterra que ceda ante ello y prometí ayudarlo.

Por primera vez los ojos negros dejaron de ver las estrellas y se cruzaron con los del hijo del lago, ese muchacho ya era todo un hombre y tenía un gran corazón, se sintió conmovido y poniendo una mano en su hombro habló, su voz estaba teñida de melancolía y sabiduría.

- No debes temer, Alexándros nació para ser grande y para bien o mal alcanzar lo que se proponga, él es un líder y eso que viste es una parte de su don…ese chico es un genio y lleva consigo la marca de nacimiento. Si la mitad de su sangre es argéada y desciende de Heracles, su otra mitad es eácida y proviene de Aquiles. Su temperamento siempre fluctuará entre ambos y de él depende encontrar su centro aunque – Rió y le indicó a los tres muchachos que ascendían por las colinas – Creo que ya lo ha encontrado.

El hijastro de Phillipo se rascó la cabeza y esquivó a Phillotas que estuvo a punto de chocar con él, parecía agitado y sostenía un papel.

- ¿Qué es eso? – murmuró mirándolo divertido.

- Esto es una invitación para todos nosotros… mi padre se casa y nos quiere a todos en Pella, hasta a usted maestro, será un acontecimiento. – Agregó con jactancia, Estratonice era una mujer delicada y fuerte que aportaría mas nobleza y títulos a la ya poderosísima familia de Parmenión que con eso estrechaba aún más sus lazos con Antípatros y su opulencia sólo comparable a la de Átalo o a la del mismo rey quedaba de manifiesto, Pella un lugar dónde predominaban los montañeses y las gentes de espíritus rudos y salvajes empezaba a convertirse en una monarquía y una fuente de riesgo para Persia y el resto de Grecia.

Al llegar a la residencia los muchachos se encontraron con la agitación que siempre precedía a los grandes enlaces, todos empacaban sus mejores galas para mostrarse como pares cultos y jóvenes bellos demostrando así que su tiempo en Mieza había rendido sus frutos. Kassandros no hizo comentario al respecto sobre el pronto enlace de su hermana pero no estaba contento, por su parte Phillotas no perdía la oportunidad de recordarle que serían parientes y Alexándros se sentía triste por tener que partir de ahí aunque fuera momentáneo.


	5. Pella

**Pella**

Ptolomeo se olvidó de sus preocupaciones, las palabras de Aristóteles lo habían tranquilizado. Las bodas eran grandes acontecimientos en Pella y duraban días, así pues se despidió de su madre con un afectuoso abrazo y se marchó para reunirse con Leonato y Pérdicas ya que Cráteros había ido a visitar unos parientes a Escitia.

Amyntor y Ledea estaban en Atenas visitando a Demóstenes, con ese viaje pretendían suavizar asperezas por el nombramiento de Phillipo como hegemón, por lo que Hephaistión se quedó en el palacio real junto a Alexándros y justamente éste aguardaba la visita de su madre.

- ¿Crees que le agrade? –exclamó mostrándole a Peritas.

- Cualquier cosa que tengas le gustará, te ama – Hephaistión acomodó uno de los mechones de la frente de Alexándros, el cual sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Tanto temor le tienes" pensó, sintiendo como temblaba en sus brazos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, ambos se sobresaltaron y Hephaistión se apartó con rapidez, Cleopatra los miró con un mohín en los labios y no correspondió a su saludo, al verla su hermano se acercó y la tomó por los hombros con algo de brusquedad:

- No digas nada.

- Los vi, mamá tenía razón, lo prefieres a él.

- ¿Ella dijo eso? – exclamó Alexándros.

Cleopatra lo miró con malicia y susurró:

- Todos, todos lo dicen.

El hijo de Ledea tomó al cachorro en brazos y entregándoselo a la niña le explicó:

- Y no lo repitas, Alexándros y tú son como mis hermanos.

La muchacha se turbó y acarició a Peritas sin responderle. Ambos jóvenes se miraron y tuvieron que apartarse ante la entrada de Olympias hecha un verdadero huracán de furia, lágrimas y amor por su hijo.

- Estás más grande y hermoso, la luz de Zeus aparece en ti ¿Qué te ha enseñado Aristóteles? ¿Me has extrañado? Cuéntamelo todo Alexándros ya que mi corazón se regocija al tenerte otra vez aquí.

El príncipe sonrió al verla feliz y así se sintió también mientras procedía a relatarle sus aventuras, por su parte Cleopatra estaba fascinada con "Peritas" y rodaba con él sobre los tapices. Hephaistión se sintió ajeno a todo e iba a retirarse cuando la reina se dirigió a él.

- ¿Es tu amigo? He oído sólo cosas buenas de él, es juicioso y un buen muchacho. – sonrió Olympias acariciando el rostro de Alexándros que se ruborizó y su hermana dejó de jugar con el cachorro. – Tan puro y ajeno a las infamias – agregó sacando un pliego de cartas sin abrir.

Los tres se miraron y como movidos por un resorte Hephaistión y Cleopatra salieron dejando al cachorro en el suelo, Olympias lanzó sobre la cama un puñado de cartas y exclamó cegada por la ira:

- ¿Ves? Ninguna llegó a su destino, por eso nunca recibí una respuesta y esto es sólo otra de las malas obras de tu padre para alejarnos porque nos teme.

Alexándros leía atónito las misivas, sin poder creerlo y levantando los ojos preguntó:

- ¿Por qué lo haría?.

- Porque quiere enemistarme contigo, así podrá casarse con su amante.

- Madre, se ha casado seis veces y tú sigues siendo la primera – suspiró el muchacho.

Olympias lo miró con amargura.

- Esta vez es distinto, si no me crees podrás verles en la boda Ahora acompáñame el mercado.

Afuera Cleopatra jugueteaba con sus cabellos y Hephaistión la miraba, la niña parecía nerviosa y sonriendo se acercó mas a él.

- No quise decir lo que dije, tú también…eres como mi hermano.

- Gracias no me gustaría que nos peleáramos – El sonrió, lo que le dio valor y bajando la mirada se quedó callada, se parecía tanto a Alexándros pensaba mientras aguardaba que éste saliera.

- Yo, te extrañe mucho, nadie mas es tan bueno como tú conmigo, mi hermano me ama y yo a él pero para mamá sólo existe Alexándros y papá siempre está ocupado.

- Si, cuando la reina y él están juntos todos dejamos de existir.

Cleopatra asintió y lo abrazó contenta, Alexándros alzó una ceja y su cara cambió por completo mientras su madre los observaba con expresión divertida.

- Pero que tenemos aquí, que linda pareja hacen, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?. – rió mirando a su hijo y sin dejarle responder se acercó a Cleopatra y abrazándoles a ambos añadió: - Su boda será un acontecimiento…

- ¿Boda? ¿Qué boda, madre? Ellos sólo estaban charlando. – exclamó el príncipe con ardor y miró con asombro a Hephaistión."Di algo en nombre de Zeus" pensó sintiéndose furioso.

Hephaistión retrocedió comprendiendo el ardid de Olympias y miró a la hermana de Alexándros.

- Majestad…yo, aprecio a su hija pero…-

- Cleopatra ¿te gustaría Hephaistión para ser tu esposo? Es un "macedonio" de pura cepa… – Exclamó ésta sin prestarle atención.

La niña respondió afirmativamente, Alexándros apretó los puños, todo había sido un ardid entre su madre y su hermana, su amigo mantenía la mirada baja y por primera vez lo veía pálido y casi a punto de salirse de control mientras la reina hablaba de la feliz noticia para Amyntor y la corte real. Si él se negaba corría el riesgo de que todos supieran su parentesco con Demóstenes y Alexándros entendía su silencio, acercándose a su hermana murmuró:

- Eres una tonta…me las vas a pagar, Pérdicas lo sabrá. – Amenazó y separándose de ellos rozó la mano de su amigo antes de irse.

Una vez solo con ambas mujeres Hephaistión estalló:

- Esto es una jugada muy sucia, mi padre ha servido al reino y toda mi familia también, yo jamás traicionaría a Alexándros.

- Que Demóstenes sea tu tío no se ha sabido sólo por Phillipo, si lo que quieres es la gloria o pasar a la historia lo entiendo…pero mucho se comenta acerca de tu cercanía a mi hijo, no creas que por estar en el Bermión no sabemos nada en Pella. Contigo a su lado está eludiendo sus deberes y si eres sensato entonces te apartarás de él o proclamaré tu enlace con Cleopatra por toda Grecia.

- Él me ama ¿por qué no lo entiendes de una vez? – masculló completamente furioso y siguiendo el ejemplo de Alexándros las dejó solas.

La reina madre sonrió satisfecha, ante su amenaza nada podían hacer, abrazando a Cleopatra besó sus cabellos rubios y murmuró:

- No llores, Hephaistión es mucho mejor que Pérdicas.

-Pero…- sollozó ésta – No me quiere y ahora mi hermano me odia.

- Se le pasará, vámonos al mercado su amistad era algo que debía terminar.

La joven suspiró resignada, su madre siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería, ambas caminaron hacia el mercado dónde una vez más Olympias compraría flores y despistaría a los dos hombres puestos por Phillipo para vigilarla, siempre lo hacía y jamás habían pruebas de cuales eran los lugares de donde sacaba las extrañas especias con las que condimentaba sus galletas, las que habían causado la muerte a más de una amante del rey y dejado en un estado mental lamentable a Arrideo uno de los bastardos mas renombrados de Phillipo.

El rey tomaba estas precauciones para proteger a Euridice la hermosa y coqueta sobrina de Átalo con la cual pensaba desposarse una vez que concluyera la campaña contra el país de los Odrisos y con la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo desde que Alexándros estaba en Mieza.

- La de hoy será una gran boda – Átalo miró el rostro curtido de Phillipo, se veía preocupado y hasta ausente, pensando en su sobrina la llamó con un gesto para que acudiera junto al rey.

- Alexándros ya llegó a Pella – sonrió la muchacha.

El rey murmuró algo incomprensible y apenas parpadeó cuando el mensajero llegó con la noticia, despachándolo se puso de pie y apoyó ambas manos sobre el mesón de roble.

- Esta mujer terminará por matarme…quiere que el hijo de mi gran amigo Amyntor se despose con Cleopatra – masculló golpeando con fuerza.

Átalo alzó ambas cejas, era una jugada astuta y digna de la molosa, Euridice puso mala cara como siempre que hablaban de Olympias, Cleitos se incorporó sorprendido y Phillotas dejó de mirar con descaro a la joven que tenía su misma edad.

- Eso nunca sucederá, Hephaistión está loco por Alexándros y es correspondido – Aseguró Cleitos.

- Él tiene razón, en Mieza eran inseparables tanto así que el príncipe lo llama Patroclo – añadió Phillotas.

Phillipo se rascó la barba molesto, toda esa emulación al favorito de Homero era basura que Olympias ponía en la cabeza del muchacho para volverlo un aliado, estaba molesto porque éste aún no iba a visitarle, porque seguía sin hacerse hombre y porque estaba demasiado apegado a su madre.

- No lo impediré.

Euridice sonrió y su tío la miró extrañado, Cleitos estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el vino y Phillotas casi perdió el equilibrio, ninguno comprendía el por qué no se oponía a algo que era una locura y podía desencadenar severos problemas.

-¿No dicen nada? Envié a mi hijo fuera de aquí para que se convierta en mi digno heredero y si su madre lo aparta de Hephaistión su lazo se romperá para siempre, si me opongo proclamará que el chico es sobrino de mi más grande enemigo pero si lo apruebo ella perderá a Alexándros.

Cleitos y Phillotas se miraron sin decir nada ya que los dos pensaban lo mismo, la jugada era lógica pero el príncipe sufriría un enorme dolor si Hephaistión se desposaba con su hermana.

Átalo aplaudió feliz, odiaba a la epírota y también a su hijo arrogante y mimado que consideraba mas eácida que macedonio, Phillipo eructó y llamando a sus pajes se preparó para asistir a la boda.

Hephaistión pensaba en el gran problema que se le venia encima, los espías de la reina instalados en Mieza no podían ser otros que algunos de sus compañeros, no podía pedirle ayuda a sus padres por encontrarse éstos en Atenas.

- Ella no lo logrará – exclamó Alexándros sentándose a su lado.

El hijo de Ledea sonrió y acarició el rostro del príncipe como lo haría un hermano mayor, lo cual alertó a Alexándros y apretando los nudillos dijo con vehemencia:

- Hephaistión, dijiste que serias Patroclo, me lo juraste.

El hetairoi bajó la mirada y abrazándolo con fuerza susurró:

- Tú no comprendes Alexándros, mi cercanía te coloca en una posición difícil, es como lo que pasó con Coroneo…- No terminaba de hablar cuando su amigo lo empujó lejos de si, asombrado jadeó, nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

- Me tratas como a un niño, como si fuera un mocoso estúpido y por Heracles que mis tutores siempre han sido los mejores, debo hacer esto o aquello por el bien de mi familia que se desintegra a vista de todos, por el bien de Macedonia el cual no me importa ¿Y donde queda mi propio bien? Kassandros y tú aún discuten por Coroneo y yo no existo porque soy su sombra.

Hephaistión lo miró dolido por ambos y sin saber que decirle volvió a tratar de abrazarlo pero Alexándros lo rechazó y limpiándose las lágrimas añadió:

- Hablaré con mi padre y les demostraré a todos que ya no soy un niño, nos vemos en la boda de Parmenión y piensa si quieres estar a mi lado, siempre hay que luchar.

Sin mirar hacia atrás se alejó de las ruinas en las que sabía encontraría a su amigo, un monte con una cruz clavada en memoria de Coroneo.

En casa de Parmenión resplandecían todas las cosas y el propio general aguardaba con nerviosismo el momento de ir a la morada de Antípatros, viudo de su segunda esposa este enlace era más una opción política ya que con su propia hija mayor casada con Átalo su posición se volvía cada vez mas segura.

- Phillotas, ya tienes 25 años ¿Cuándo sentarás cabeza? Hay muchas jóvenes que soñarían con estar casadas contigo y sin embargo prefieres hacer bastardos por doquier.

El hijo mayor rió con ganas y bebiendo una copa de vino miró por el balcón, cualquier mujer le daba lo mismo, sus ojos estaban puestos en un objetivo fijo. Parmenión se encogió de hombros y tomándolo de un brazo exclamó:

- Ya es hora.

Héctor y Nicanor los dos hermanos menores de Phillotas se acercaron, eran jóvenes apuestos y orgullosos por su padre, así franqueado por todos sus vástagos, su única hija acudiría en compañía de Átalo. Salieron rumbo a la fastuosa residencia de Antípatros que se paseaba supervisando todos los detalles para el enlace, sus hijas e hijos sonreían y saludaban a los invitados, había vino en abundancia y frutas y carne asada además de actores traídos de toda Grecia y músicos.

- Ve a avisarle al rey – Parmenión abrazó a Phillotas, se sentía muy orgulloso por todos sus vástagos pero al que más amaba era a él.

Alexándros ingresó a las habitaciones privadas de su padre, Phillipo terminaba de ajustarse la corona y llevaba con elegancia la túnica negra reservada a los reyes y que solo usaba en ocasiones importantes, su rostro curtido y algo severo se suavizó al ver a su hijo el que miraba en derredor con mal disimulado desdén desaprobando la decoración austera y la sospechosa familiaridad que reinaba entre los pajes demasiado jóvenes.

Átalo se encontraba sentado como si él fuese el rey de Macedonia y en efecto, tal como Olympias había dicho allí estaba Euridice con aire de triunfo que, sin embargo, no se atrevió a mirar al príncipe a los ojos. Cleitos y Phillotas no se encontraban presentes, con ellos terminaba de formarse el círculo de hierro del rey y ambos eran sus amantes reconocidos pero no los odiaba como a Átalo y su sobrina.

Con la espalda tensa como una cuerda de violín caminó hasta su padre sin saludar a sus futuros parientes en un gesto que no pasó desapercibido.

- Padre…- comenzó.

- ¿No te enseñaron modales en Mieza?.

Euridice palideció y miró a su tío, veía en Alexándros una réplica de la reina madre y la atemorizaba aunque no participaba del odio acérrimo de Átalo hacia el resto de la familia real, saberse amante del rey y traerlo prácticamente de cabeza estimulaba su ego pero conocía su lugar y en un gesto de solidaridad con Alexándros hizo ademán de salir para no presenciar esa disputa.

- Vengo a hablarte de algo importante, no a saludar. – Alexándros no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado ser reprendido en presencia de terceros.

- Si no fuera así no estarías aquí, llegaste hace más de 5 horas y recién vienes a verme.

Recordando el episodio de las misivas miró a Átalo con insolencia y calmando su ira respondió con lentitud.

- Si fui a verla primero fue porque no tenía noticias suyas y ambos sabemos cual es la razón. – Antes que su padre estallara agregó: - A ti te extrañé más.padre.

El rey se sintió abrumado, también había extrañado a Alexándros pero no le era fácil demostrar sus sentimientos y el muchacho tenía mucho que aprender aún. Con un gesto les ordenó a todos que salieran.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – exclamó sabiendo de antemano cual era el problema.

El príncipe se sentó en el sitial en dónde había estado el cuñado de Parmenión y dijo:

- Mi madre quiere casar a Cleopatra con Hephaistión.

Phillotas se hizo anunciar por los pajes y el rey le permitió el paso al tiempo que contestaba.

- Y tu no quieres eso, te has encaprichado con ese muchacho y no te juzgo, tengo amantes y más hijos…hasta Phillotas lo es – bromeó mirando al hijo mayor de su general.

Alexándros miró distraído, sabía lo de Phillotas y lo de Cleitos, su padre tenía razón pero él aún no estaba listo para engendrar herederos, ni siquiera cumplía 14 años.

- Hephaistión me ama por como soy, no por lo que soy o lo que represento.

Phillipo frunció el ceño ¿hasta cuando sería tan sensible, en el patio mayor relinchó un caballo, cada defecto que veía en su hijo se lo achacaba a Olympias, lo mimaba demasiado y ya hablaba de amor a los 13 años por Zeus bendito.

- Eres un niño y él también hasta tu Aquiles tuvo mas amantes, no seas un tonto idealista Alexándros, si continuas con eso apoyaré a tu madre.

Éste palideció ante la amenaza y asintiendo se marchó sin despedirse, el tiro le había salido por la culata. Phillotas se adelantó y le comunicó que su padre ya estaba en casa de Antípatros ante lo cual el rey se alegró.

- Tu padre es un hombre astuto – comentó – No como mi hijo que se enamora del primer muchacho que encuentra…Quiero que lo vigiles y si lo busca o se ven me lo informes, enviaré a ese muchacho a Atenas.

- Majestad Hephaistión es un buen muchacho se que no cometerá el error de destruir la vida de Alexándros. – Phillotas aguardó incómodo, no acostumbraba a interferir pero consideraba al hijo de Amyntor alguien sensato, el rey le palmeó la espalda y ambos salieron.

_Filina_ _observaba hacia Esparta, sentada en una roca, con los cabellos recogidos y una túnica larga recordaba su Ciudad y cómo la guerra le permitió conocer a Antípatros dejando que la llevara hasta su ciudad natal Pella a sabiendas de que su corazón siempre estaría en Esparta, su hijo mayor jugueteaba con la hierba consciente de que los silencios de su madre siempre conducían al dolor y se sentía impotente…él también era un extranjero en ese lugar y tomando su mano procuró confortarla sin palabras._

Estratonice sintió como su hermano acariciaba su mano en silencio y le pareció tan cambiado al muchacho arrogante y pendenciero y las lágrimas nuevamente la inundaron pero procuró secarlas con los bordes de su traje nupcial, en unas horas sería la esposa de Parmenión y debía ser fuerte, tratando de sonreír acarició los cabellos de Kassandros quién la miró como si despertara de una ensoñación.

- Has cambiado, hermano – sollozó Estratonice.

Kassandros volvió a ver a su hermana mayor ahí junto a él, se parecía tanto a su madre que le dolía.

- Si no quieres casarte con él huyamos…vayámonos de aquí, no quiero que seas infeliz como lo fue nuestra madre.

- Ella fue infeliz por extrañar su patria y si huimos nos pasará lo mismo, Parmenión es un hombre bueno y generoso se que aprenderé a amarlo – abrazándolo exclamó: - Regresemos a casa y pon buena cara, sólo será por unos días y después regresarás a Mieza.

El hijo de Antípatros miró hacia el Bermión y sus ojos grises giraron hasta el palacio real, sin duda alguna Alexándros estaría allí y también Hephaistión, descendiendo la colina se toparon con una comitiva de vendedores que les ofrecieron extrañas mercancías, provenían de Triessa, y Estratonice se entretuvo en escoger unos aretes mientras el recorría buscando algo que le interesara, de la parte trasera se oyeron unos relinchos que casi lo hicieron caer y acercándose vio al animal más hermoso de su vida, era un corcel negro como el azabache mucho mas majestuoso que el suyo.

- Es hermoso…- jadeó sin osar acercarse.

- No te le acerques, se lo llevamos al rey, sólo él podría costearlo, es un animal magnifico. – El hombre lo sujetó por las riendas y el corcel siguió caminando con los ojos cubiertos.

Un viejecillo rió, Estratonice sonreía con sus aretes y Kassandros seguía mirando al caballo que se alejaba.

- ¿Por qué lleva los ojos vendados? – le preguntó.

- Porque es un animal viejo, está mal cuidado y posiblemente sea ciego.

Anonadado Kassandros regresó con su hermana y alejándose con la vista fija en el animal pensó en que era demasiado bello como para estar tan perdido.

Phillipo bebía junto a Átalo quien de un tiempo a esta parte no se apartaba del rey así como tampoco su sobrina Euridice.

- Mi madre tenía razón – susurró Alexándros mirándoles.

Sus compañeros se divertían comiendo y bebiendo como posesos, ajeno a las miradas de desaprobación de su hijo el rey coqueteaba abiertamente con la muchacha que en su postura y risas se imaginaba ya como la primera reina. Hephaistión aún no llegaba y tampoco su madre o su hermana lo que le inquietaba sobremanera.

- Alexándros deja de pensar y ponte ya a beber – Cleitos lo levantó del sitial en que el príncipe estaba sentado y dándole una enorme copa del brebaje le instó a que lo tomara. Dubitativo el muchacho bebió y lentamente el calor del vino se esparció por sus venas.

- En unos días regresaremos a Mieza y volveremos a comer pan frío y agua – se quejó Seleuco ante lo que el príncipe rió.

- Apréndele a Kassandros, ya está totalmente borracho – exclamó batiendo palmas Leonato.

- No se ve muy feliz igual que tú…- Nearco fijó en ambos sus ojos oscuros.

Alexándros no respondió, su padre besaba a Euridice y su madre se hacía anunciar, no quería ver a ninguno y menos a Cleopatra, Antípatros hablaba con Parmenión y el resto era una orgía dónde los únicos ajenos eran Kassandros y él. Sus ojos se encontraron pero ambos apartaron la mirada, desde que habían jugado con "Peritas" no habían vuelto a hablar.

"Para esto regresé de Mieza, hubiera preferido quedarme allí hablando con Aristóteles" pensó malhumorado y saliendo al camino se dirigió con paso inseguro a casa de Amyntor, el lugar estaba sin luz y tomando una piedrecilla se disponía a tirarla hacia la habitación de Hephaistión cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- Si lo haces tu amante estará en más problemas.

Dándose la vuelta se encontró con la figura alta y apuesta de Phillotas.

- Imagino que correrás a contárselo a mi madre para que te odie menos – replicó con enfado pues todos sabían que era el favorito del rey y él mismo no se preocupaba de ocultarlo. Sin embargo ¿Qué había querido decir con mas problemas?.

- Oh, Alexándros ¿tan vil crees que soy? – respondió haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Debo responderte? Para variar estás borracho y eso que tu padre aún no se desposa.

Phillotas se echó hacia atrás con aire burlón y exclamó con ese tono de superioridad que tanto molestaba al príncipe.

- Pero en unos minutos lo hará y Kassandros pasará a ser mi pariente.

- Que conveniente para ti, pues no se veía muy feliz – Con un gesto de malhumor se apartó de Phillotas y volvió a mirar hacia la casa de Amyntor.

El mayor no le quitaba los ojos de encima lo había visto crecer y ahora estaba en plena madurez tanto emocional como física, Alexándros pensaba en Hephaistión y también sopesaba el hecho de que Phillotas y Kassandros se unieran e instigaran en su contra lo que seria como una pesadilla tan cruel como ver a Phobos y Deimos.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que Hephaistión estaría en más problemas? – preguntó con ansiedad.

- Tardaste en preguntar, tu padre me lo dijo…tu madre quiere que se despose con tu hermana para evitar un enlace con Alexander de Epiro, tu tío. – El hetairoi bajó la mirada confundido sintiéndose incómodo por el lazo que lo unía a Phillipo, Alexándros lo entendió y acercándose susurró con ternura.

- No te preocupes por eso, no te odio porque él te quiera.

Su compañero lo miró intrigado y, para su asombro sonrió:

- ¿Te dijo que fui yo quién le pidió que ayudara a tu Patroclo?.

-No…no he vuelto a hablar con él.

Phillotas se acercó y tomándolo por los hombros lo abrazó ante lo que el príncipe se relajó.

- Gracias – musitó.

- No me lo agradezcas, me cae bien es todo – respondió mirándole.

Alexándros sonrió, se veía algo bebido pero conservaba esa mirada de infinita atención y recordando las palabras de su padre y su discusión con Hephaistión exclamó:

- ¿Quieres ir a beber algo?.

- Con una condición, vamos a mi casa y probarás el mejor vino macedonio.

El muchacho accedió, con esa actitud consideraba a Phillotas mas humano y a sus ojos dejaba de ser el "enemigo". La espléndida casa de Parmenión estaba completamente vacía ya que hasta los sirvientes ayudaban en un enlace tan importante, sentándose en un triclinio se relajó y bebió ávidamente el vino que Phillotas escanciaba en sus copas.

Un aire ligeramente otoñal entraba por las ventanas y el príncipe reflexionaba acerca de que todos parecían haberse ensañado con Hephaistión.

- ¿A quién tratas de olvidar?- bromeó Phillotas.

-¿Por qué te gusta Kassandros? – exclamó al mismo tiempo. Ambos rieron y volvieron a beber desde dónde estaban se apreciaba el jolgorio en Bordea.

- No lo sé…es bello y arisco.

Sin estar del todo conforme con la respuesta Alexándros se recostó cerrando los ojos, le faltaba poco para embriagarse del todo y si su maestro se enteraba le daría un sermón acerca de la austeridad que tan buena era para su alma, no necesitaba austeridad, el broche del león de macedonia se resbaló por los pliegues de su túnica y ascendiendo por su cuerpo el mayor lo puso en su lugar sintiéndose turbado ante el aspecto tan poco divino del muchacho.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo tu padre? ¿Nunca has estado con nadie más? – susurró Phillotas.

Alexándros abrió los ojos y lo miró por unos segundos, Phillotas era 12 años mayor que el, tenía éxito con las mujeres, su valía como comandante era excelsa y además compartía el lecho con el rey, su padre.

- ¿Quieres compartir el lecho con el hijo también? – le dijo con tranquilidad.

Demasiado borracho para entender en qué lío se estaba metiendo, el hetairoi reflexionó sobre cual era la impresión exacta acerca de Alexándros, por un lado sentía admiración hacia las personas bellas y el chico le gustaba por ser tan prohibido como Kassandros, en los ojos del príncipe veía un millón de interrogantes y hechos y estaba claro que no era como el resto, Alexándros no se parecía a nadie y la curiosidad pudo más que el deseo.

- El hijo…hacerle el amor a Aquiles – rió deslizando un dedo por su esternon y sintiendo la tela de su túnica.

Alexándros asintió y apoyando ambas manos en el lecho dejó que sus cabellos pendiesen rebeldes sobre su rostro, el sabor del vino embriagaba sus sentidos mientras el calor volaba por sus venas. Al verlo así Phillotas sintió miedo y apartándose exclamó:

- Me estás haciendo sufrir, Alexándros.

Por toda respuesta el príncipe se quito la túnica y acercándose se arrodillo en la cama y tomando el rostro de su compañero lo besó lentamente, en un principio Phillotas se resistió pero el deseo y el vino lo hicieron perder totalmente la cabeza.

- Tú no le temes a lo prohibido, no le tienes miedo a nadie…mi padre jamás lo sabrá, será nuestro secreto.

Los cabellos rubios de ambos se mezclaron, Alexándros acariciaba el cuerpo firme de Phillotas sintiendo que eso era algo novedoso para él y admirando las cicatrices de las batallas, por su parte el mayor se deleitaba con la mezcla de inocencia y pasión del joven príncipe.

- En mi vida he tenido a alguien como tú – balbuceó.

Alexándros rió y recostándose lo miró entre divertido y serio.

- Hazme lo que quieras, será tu única oportunidad.

Phillotas rió y besándolo replicó:

- Cuando acabe contigo no seguirás pensando eso.

Hephaistión observó su reflejo en el agua, sus ojos grandes y luminosos se veían igual que siempre, sus labios finos estaban tan absortos como él en la contemplación de sí mismo, su rostro de facciones regulares y perfectas se veía inmutable y sus cabellos empezaban a crecer enmarcando en largos mechones un rostro hermoso y grave, su madre lo miraba con orgullo siempre y decía que ni la belleza de Alexándros podía compararse con la suya sin sospechar que eso era algo que agradecía pero que no lo enorgullecía.

Las miradas lo seguían adonde fuese o por donde anduviese, algunos hasta imitaban su andar despreocupado y arrogante, copiaban su peinado y hasta sus expresiones. El culto a la belleza no era menor en Pella.

Apartándose de dónde se observaba sintió que no era suficiente, sus ojos se dirigían a casa de Antípatros sabiendo que Alexándros estaría allí junto a sus padres. La discusión frente al lugar dónde había puesto la tumba simbólica de Coroneo aún le causaba un hondo pesar, su amigo le reprochaba no ser más combativo sin saber que no podía darse ese lujo al no ser el heredero al trono macedonio.

- Si no fuera atractivo a sus ojos ¿me amaría? – pensaba casi con desesperación y la imagen de su rival triunfaba una vez más.

Kassandros…

Kassandros era bello y estaba lleno de fuego, de pasión, de arrogancia y despertaba una turbia curiosidad en Alexándros hasta por sus rumores y pedantería. Su extrema sensatez y reserva le jugaban en contra, tenía la apariencia pero le faltaba el contenido y carecía de la brillantez de Ptolomeo, la desfachatez de Cráteros, la ambición de Pérdicas y la auto confianza de Phillotas. En cada uno de sus compañeros veía las cualidades de las que él carecía y lo llamaban perfecto.

Perfecto, cuando por dentro se sentía tan incompleto.

Su corazón le dictaba que fuera y hablara con su amigo pero él también sabía que no estaba listo.

Amarlo con toda el alma no bastaba ya que tenía que demostrárselo y pasar por encima de todo si era necesario, no era un simple habitante y anhelaba convertirse en su confidente, su amante, su par, su compañero de aventuras y volverse imprescindible para estar presente en cada pensamiento de Alexándros sumándose a su amor por la gloria y sus demonios.

Alexándros sólo se entregaría por completo a alguien igual a sí mismo.

Tomando su morral puso en él solo las cosas que iba a usar y redactando una nota para sus padres la dejó sobre su cama, necesitaba encontrarse a si mismo. Saliendo rumbo al establo ensilló a "Centella" y se encaminaba a casa de Antípatros cuando los vio.

Ambos salían de la casa de Parmenión y su asombro no conoció límites al ver con quién estaba.

El príncipe sonrió y el rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando Phillotas arregló su broche en un gesto demasiado íntimo. Apretando las mandíbulas Hephaistión se apeó de su corcel y lo llamó sin sospechar que otro par de ojos parecía tan sorprendido como él mismo.

- Alexándros. – exclamó sintiendo que ahí estaba su venganza por confesarle que había amado a otro antes que a él.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior este se giró con lentitud, por su cercanía sospechó que los había visto.

- Iba a ir a buscarte, nunca llegaste a la boda – exclamó nervioso.

Hephaistión lo miró, ya no era un niño y veía con intranquilidad una vez mas esa mezcla de inocencia y locura.

- Ya no eres un niño – sonrió – Creí que buscarías a Kassandros para eso, su reputación es digna de la casa de Tespis.

El príncipe palideció ante la afrenta pero se mantuvo erguido por puro orgullo, se o merecía al haberlo tratado así frente a la tumba de Coroneo.

- Él no era un dios y sigues venerándolo – exclamó con dificultad – No lo soporto y menos tus malditas miradas paternalistas, ya no soy un niño – rió al borde de las lágrimas – Si pudieras verte.

-¿Te gustó? – Susurró Hephaistión -¿Qué se siente entregarse a alguien que tiene más bastardos que toda la hélade junta?.

Alexándros no respondió y desvió la mirada ante eso su compañero se acercó y lo tomó por la barbilla inclinándose hacia él.

Phillotas veía la escena petrificado y también Kassandros.

- Si le dices a alguien que te acostaste con Alexándros él te matará – murmuró con acritud – Todos les buscan y tu padre ya se casó.

-¿Viniste a husmear?.

Kassandros alzó ambas cejas y rió.

- Gracias, el odio de Hephaistión será todo tuyo.

Ajeno a eso el mayor de los muchachos besó lentamente los labios de su amigo y exclamó:

- No llores nunca más, ahora eres Aquiles y podrás tener todos los amantes que desees, me iré a Atenas…pero cuando regrese serás totalmente mío Alexándros.

El príncipe no se atrevió a abrazarlo y viéndolo alejarse sólo pudo musitar que lo esperaría.


	6. Bucéfalo

Eordea

Hephaistión observó con cansancio el largo trayecto hacia Atenas y aferró con fuerza las riendas del caballo para no devolverse, la distancia le haría bien a Alexándros y a él mismo le serviría para entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo con su corazón, había hablado con Aristóteles en secreto y Jenofonte lo aceptaría en la academia de Atenas. Desde niño que estaba familiarizado con esa Ciudad y sus sitios favoritos eran el templo de Atenea Niké e ir a caminar por las orillas del Cefiso, su madre siempre le hablaba con amor acerca de esa maravillosa urbe y lo único que empeñaba el recuerdo de ese viaje era que no vería a Alexándros ni harían planes para ir al puerto del Pireo, ubicado a 8 kilómetros del centro de la ciudad. Otro motivo por el que recelaba era por su tío, Demóstenes, cada vez que lo veía le asaltaban las ganas de tomarlo por el cuello ¿A quién más se le ocurriría confundir a Alexándros con un muchachito cualquiera? Ese incidente le había granjeado la antipatía de los macedonios ya que en lugar de enmendar su error había reiterado sus insinuaciones y no sólo con él.

El camino se le haría larguísimo, mirando hacia atrás pensó que tendría que dilucidar que tan profundos eran sus sentimientos y sepultar para siempre a Coroneo entre sus recuerdos, con secreta satisfacción recordó que cada vez que le hablaba de éste a Alexándros el semblante del príncipe cambiaba como si sintiese celos, aparte de declararse mutuamente su amor nunca habían hecho algo más y le ardía la sangre al pensar que Phillotas…Suspirando recordó el gesto del mayor al acomodarle la túnica, ese no era el Alexándros que conocía pero prefería verlo con el hijo de Parmenión antes que con Kassandros.

Todos sabían que Phillotas era el favorito del padre de Alexándros y había llegado incluso a desplazar a Cleitos en el cambiante temperamento del Rey, a sus 25 años el muchacho podía decir que lo tenía todo: Estaba al mando de su propia escuadra, tenia éxito con las mujeres, físicamente era atractivo y poseía un ego lo suficientemente grande como alimentar a toda Macedonia pero no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Qué pasaría si estando borracho pregonara su condición de amante tanto del padre como del hijo? Alexándros debió haber tenido más cuidado.

Sacando una hogaza de pan, Hephaistión, cortó un pedazo y lo comió con lentitud, cuando regresara haría que el príncipe corrigiera todos esos hábitos que atribuía a la influencia de Olympias y no era el único en pensar eso. La perspectiva de encontrarse con sus padres en Atenas le daba un toque más optimista a su decisión.

Phillotas meditaba sentado en un escabel, se sentía demasiado impresionado por la conversación entre Hephaistión y Alexándros, nunca ni en sus más pérfidos sueños se había imaginado junto al príncipe por que en la mayoría de sus fantasías Kassandros era el protagonista, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el enorme jardín de su morada, una flor reluciente como el sol cautivaba su atención, y le recordaba lejanamente a Alexándros, el hetairoi volvió a sentir su peso en los muslos y sus labios besando los suyos excitándole mientras vencía su indecisión con una frase que nunca olvidaría.

"_No temas…Zeus es mi padre, no Phillipo, no lo estás ofendiendo al hacer el amor conmigo, Phillotas."_

En casa de Antípatros seguían festejando y sabía que tendría que aparecer, rascándose la cabeza suspiró hondamente, lo estaban utilizando y el príncipe era demasiado hermoso, inteligente y maduro para tener 13 años.

- Nuestro Padre se cansó de preguntar por ti ¿Adónde te metiste Phillotas? – Su hermano menor Héctor se sentó a su lado. Venía algo ebrio pero lo miraba con el alivio de haberlo encontrado.

-¿Solo él preguntó? – murmuró mirándolo de reojo.

Héctor sonrió, había ido a la fiesta pero la mayor parte de la misma apenas había prestado atención a los concurrentes, hechizado por los ojos azules de una muchacha sólo reparó en que Phillotas no estaba cuando fue evidente para todos.

- La verdad, no lo sé. Pero te perdiste lo mejor de la fiesta, las macedonias más bellas estaban presentes y las cortesanas también… – replicó, necesitaba dormir y los ojos se le cerraban de cansancio.

- Ja, gracias – éste se puso de pie sonriendo con jactancia, era dos años mayor que Héctor y no tenían secretos entre ellos, Nicanor era el menor y el consentido de la familia: - Las mujeres puede que hallan estado pero no todos estaban allí, Héctor. – sonrió, si el rey se enteraba de que se había acostado con Aléxandros lo mataría.

- Ah, viejo zorro ¿a quién estás cortejando ahora?. – el sueño comenzaba a quitársele, su hermano siempre tenía novedades.

- Si te lo digo, no vas a creerlo.

Intrigado Héctor lo miró con atención, en el patio posterior las criadas aseaban todo para la llegada de Estratonice, Phillotas seguía jugando al misterio gustoso de causar admiración.

- Debió ser alguien importante para que te fueras así de la boda de nuestro padre, tu suerte es envidiable…-

- Lo sé, pero tú le conoces, todo el mundo sabe quién es.

-Diablos – Héctor susurró: - Veamos, Kassandros estaba allí, Pérdicas, Ptolomeo, Leonato…- Sus ojos se abrieron – Por Hércules, el hijo de Amyntor no ¿Estás cortejando a Hephaistión? Si Alexándros se entera te mata, se muere por él. – Frunció el ceño ya que el príncipe también había desaparecido.

- Jajaja, no me mires así, anoche estuve con Alexándros y aún estoy impresionado.

Su hermano se quedó callado y la alegría se había esfumado de su rostro como por arte de magia.

- No es gracioso, es el hijo del Rey, ¿Él te buscó?.

- Si…bueno, su padre me mandó a vigilarlo – Phillotas ya no se sentía tan seguro.

Héctor murmuró por lo bajo:

- Y terminas acostándote con él – mirándolo con enfado exclamó: - ¡Necio! Esto podría costarnos la vida a todos ¿no lo pensaste, si el rey se entera no quiero estar en tu lugar.

Alexándros lo había manipulado y ni siquiera había pensado en su familia, se sentía cada vez más tonto y menos orgulloso de su hazaña.

- ¿Y si me voy?.

-¿Cómo Hephaistión, Ya toda Pella lo sabe y no tardarán en preguntarse por qué.

El mayor miró hacia la entrada de la casa y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver aparecer a Alexándros ¿vendría a chantajearlo, eso no era posible, la culpa era de Kassandros por ponerse a hablar tonterías.

- Discúlpame Alexándros estoy muy cansado, la fiesta…- Héctor se acerco al príncipe el cual sonrió y asintió, Phillotas no se perdía detalles y buscaba algo que lo hiciera dudar o prepararse acerca del motivo de su visita. Antes de retirarse su hermano le lanzó una elocuente mirada que quería decir "No cometas otro error".

Phillotas se mordió los labios y el príncipe se sentó tranquilamente a su lado, su cara era una máscara que no traslucía ninguna emoción.

- Vine a visitarte – sonrió – Se que es muy reciente, después de…de lo que pasó.

- Lamento que Hephaistión se haya marchado, de haberlo sabido yo…- balbuceó.

¿Realmente hablaba con un chiquillo de trece años, su mirada era atemorizante y en sus mejillas quedaban huellas de sus lágrimas vertidas por la amarga despedida con su amigo.

- ¿Te arrepientes? En cualquier otra parte lo que hiciste sería un honor, ser erastes de un príncipe y no creo que en este caso debas avergonzarte – su tono se dulcificó y mirándolo susurró: - No creo ser tan repulsivo, Phillotas.

-No, no quise decir eso…diablos. Tu me gustas pero temo por tu padre, si se entera es capaz de matarme o enviarme a Triessa o a algún otro lugar.

- No lo creo, yo no se lo diré y si eres inteligente tu tampoco, me voy a la fiesta nos vemos allá.

Poniéndose de pie salió tranquilamente, el hijo mayor de Parmenión se echó hacia atrás, en buen lío se había metido.

Olympias no apartaba los ojos de Euridice, la que no se había apartado de Phillipo en toda la fiesta, a su lado Cleopatra lanzaba lánguidas miradas a Pérdicas mientras daba las gracias que Hephaistión hubiera decidido irse a Atenas y así no tener que afrontar un casamiento con él, ya que Alexándros la habría odiado eternamente, el compañero de estudios del príncipe era consciente de que tenía el corazón de la bella Cleopatra pero temía observarla para no tener que encontrarse nuevamente con la muda advertencia de la reina.

En medio de la algarabía Parmenión bailaba con Estratonice, pese a sus años y a las batallas y campañas a las que lo sometía Phillipo, se conservaba perfectamente y su rostro habitualmente serio era capaz de sonreír con timidez a la muchacha que era estrechamente vigilada por su hermano, Kassandros buscaba cualquier gesto para fugarse con ella. Su padre Antípatros sonreía con complacencia y fue el primero en ver al príncipe.

-Muchacho, desapareciste y te perdiste lo mejor del enlace, tendremos que regañar a Aristóteles por enseñarte la austeridad.

- Lo lamento si fui descortés – murmuro Alexándros.

-No te disculpes – Kassandros se acercó algo ebrio, le brillaban los ojos y susurró con tono de burla: - Ya eres un hombre.

Phillipo miró a su hijo, Cleitos compartía a su lado aliviado de que Pillotas no estuviese, la mayoría de los generales, soldados y nobles dormían tirados en cualquier sitio y sólo Olympias parecía sobria con su frialdad tan característica en los actos que incumbían al rey.

-Alexándros – Nicanor se acercó a saludarle y aprovechando eso el príncipe se alejó de la envenenada presencia del hijo de Antípatros, aún no acertaba a comprender las dimensiones de su accionar, el aire matutino le había despejado la cabeza: Era increíble que Hephaistión no estuviese allí, con malhumor repasó las palabras de Kassandros y pensó que si eso era ser un hombre él no se sentía muy cambiado ni deslumbrado ¿Qué le vería Phillipo al hijo mayor de Parmenión?.

- Espero que tu gesto de grosería haya sido para quitarle a tu padre la sonrisa de la cara.

La reina se mantuvo tensa, los séquitos reales estaban separados y parecía no estar disfrutando nada.

- Esto te molesta, deberías haber rehusado esta invitación, todos están borrachos – Alexándros se sentó a su lado.

-Todos son sus "amigos", secuaces que a diario planean mi ruina mientras le consienten en todo, atentos de no perder su favor. Mírales: Parmenión, Átalo y Antípatros, los tres son parientes y en cuando esa ramera le de un hijo su alianza será indestructible.

Los ojos grises del príncipe se fijaron en Euridice, pasaba demasiado tiempo con su padre y estaba bastante claro que era lo que deseaba. Cleopatra siguió la mirada de su hermano y deseó poder participar de ese entendimiento entre él y Olympias pero prefería mantenerse al margen jugando un papel de espectadora, nada de lo que pasaba turbaba su tranquilidad y en esa posición valía menos que un peón en el verdadero ajedrez que se jugaba en Macedonia.

- Ve a saludar a Pérdicas.

Sonriendo se alejó, su túnica verde le daba un aspecto de ninfa, perdida en ese lugar lleno de rencillas. A su lado un grupo de mercaderes hablaban con Pillotas y traían un hermoso corcel negro que corcoveaba con furia.

- Estuve con Phillotas – musitó Alexándros mirándolo pero dirigiéndose a su madre.

-¿El favorito de tu padre? – La reina alzó una ceja y rodeándole con un brazo continuó: - ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Te reveló algo?.

- No, Madre…me acosté con él.

La impresión desencajó el rostro de Olympias y reprimiendo una bofetada preguntó con lentitud.

-¿Por qué? Creí que amabas a Hephaistión o que buscarías una mujer para eso, Alexándros.

- Mi padre le ama, si hago que enloquezca por mí, lo sabremos todo y podemos influir para que no se case con la sobrina de Átalo…estoy en edad de tener un _erastes_.

Olympias se pasó la lengua por los labios, aquella era una jugada audaz y sonriendo lo besó mimándolo a vista y paciencia de todos y sin hacer caso a sus quejas.

-Aquiles, mi brillante pélida.

- Madre, ya no soy un niño – se quejó Alexándros.

De pronto un potente relincho llamo la atención de los presentes, los mercaderes hablaban con Antípatros y el soberbio animal captaba todas las miradas.

- Mira ese animal, es hermoso – jadeó el príncipe.

Phillipo se acercó a acariciarlo más al hacerlo el animal corcoveó y a punto estuvo de patearlo.

- Esta bestia está poseída – exclamó apartándose.

El mercader pareció desconcertado, por más que sus hombres trataban de contenerlo, parecía fuera de sí lo que amenazaba su venta.

- Es un animal digno de su majestad – balbuceó.

El rey lo miró con su único ojo, el hombre miró a los guardias, se sentía subyugado por su apariencia.

- No quiero romperme el cuello, Cleitos si lo domas, será tuyo.

Phillotas murmuró algo entre dientes, el rey ni lo había mirado pese a traerle al semental, ya se veía que ese no sería su día, con disimulo miró a Alexándros el que sonrió tímidamente.

Parmenión y su esposa se hallaban en el grupo del rey, Cleitos se acercó al animal y poniendo la mano sobre su cuello hizo ademán de montarlo pero el caballo lo rechazó.

-Ojalá lo derribe – murmuró Olympias.

Alexándros no le respondió, el favorito de Phillipo había vuelto a intentarlo y esta vez logró mantenerse unos segundos antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo con lo que acabaron de despertar los pocos ebrios que no observaban la escena, en su interior deseaba que Cleitos se quedara con el animal, pese a ser amante reconocido de su padre le profesaba verdadero cariño y admiración.

- Ya se lo que le pasa…- exclamó y ante la mirada atónita de la reina se acercó al séquito de Phillipo.

- Basta, nadie puede montarlo, no serviría en una batalla, llévenselo.

Cleitos se levantó mordiéndose el orgullo herido, los mercaderes asintieron y con gran pesar arrastraron al animal lejos de Phillipo, si él no lo quería no tendrían más remedio que sacrificarlo.

- Padre, espera, déjame intentarlo. No pueden perder ese caballo sólo por no saber manejarlo.

Phillipo lo miró con recelo, aún no creía que estuviese listo pero en la guerra los hombres de acción eran los que vencían y, a regañadientes, replicó:

- Increpas a los que tienen más años que tú, como si pudieras, o supieras, manejarlo tú.

Ni el oleaje embravecido del mar, ni el rayo que cae furibundo sobre la tierra se asemejaban al brioso corcel, el príncipe se veía pequeño y frágil ante él, Olympias apretó las manos en un gesto de consternación su frialdad pasó a un segundo plano: si amaba a alguien además de sí misma era a Alexándros, al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su mujer el rey se sintió íntimamente agredido, nunca en sus campañas había visto esa expresión dedicada a los peligros que correría, si al menos hubiese una pizca de esa emoción para él no tendría que buscar amantes pues se había desposado con la epirota realmente deslumbrado por su belleza e inteligencia.

- Phillipo, el chico se va a matar – Parmenión estaba pálido y su preocupación era genuina, a su lado Estratonice miraba a su hermano buscando los efectos de esa decisión.

Phillotas se acercó más, se había congregado un grupo en torno al príncipe y al animal que no dejaba de corcovear.

-Debe hacerse hombre.

Alexándros pensaba lo mismo y por fin tenía la oportunidad de demostrarlo, conteniendo la respiración alargó el brazo para tomar las riendas, el caballo lo rechazó en el acto retrocediendo y pateando en el suelo.

- No temas – musitaba Alexándros tratando de apaciguarlo.

Los mercaderes se miraban preocupados, su intención era vender sus baratijas y el caballo les reportaría generosos dividendos, pero no era su intención causar la muerte de un chico y menos del príncipe heredero.

-Tu hermano no tiene miedo a nada – Perdicas se decidió a hablarle a Cleopatra, la cual asintió no menos asustada que el resto, su hermano siempre la protegía ¿Qué pasaría si se mataba por ser estúpidamente valiente esta vez?.

- Es tu sombra, es el rumor del viento ¿No hueles la libertad? Se que eso es lo que anhelas: Ser libre –Alexándros le hablaba como si éste pudiese entenderlo, para los demás sus palabras eran tan bajas, que, al no oírlas, cuchicheaban intrigados y no faltaban los que dijesen que era un conjuro epirota, el príncipe tenía las riendas en una mano y acariciaba las brillantes crines – Los dioses no rigen nuestras vidas, es tu sombra y es parte de ti.

El tono dulce y decidido apaciguaba al caballo y sus ojos inquietos buscaban la mirada de Alexándros.

- Eres fuerte y temerario, Bucéfalo.

El corcel relinchó y dio un par de corcoveos, Olympias miró a Phillipo desesperada, su hijo había llevado muy lejos esa situación. Mirándola el rey se adelantó decidido a apartar a la fuerza a Alexándros de esa bestia.

El muchacho rió y montó con agilidad, el caballo no parecía inquieto.

- Si Hephaistión pudiese verme – pensó y apretando los ijares del animal salieron de la morada de Parmenión y se alejaron por las calles de la ciudad rumbo a las colinas y a Bordea, allí un águila se les unió y no hubo nadie que no viera en ello un anuncio de los dioses, satisfecho Aristandro sonrió en las ruinas del templo de Dionisios.


End file.
